Dream Kingdom College AU
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: (SEQUEL TO WALT'S DREAMS HIGH AU) College! It's practically the last stage of life before you actually feel like an adult. But there are a few problems in college, so of course we HAVE to read about how our favorite characters get through them! (JELSA, MERICCUP, M.K AND NOD, TINKERBELL AND TERRENCE) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I am proud to post the sequel to Walt's Dreams AU! This is the first story and I'm planning to make three other stories of the three other years in college of our favorite characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"It's going to be so lonely without you here," my sister Anna repeats.

After graduating Walt's Dreams High, my boyfriend Jack, my two friends Merida and Hiccup, and I applied for the same college, and we all got accepted. So this is my last breakfast at my house before I start college.

"You're all grown up," my Aunt Idina kisses the top of my head.

Aunt Idina understands me the most besides my mother. Well, my mother _did_ understand me.

She passed away last year along with my dad in a car accident, and I still can't get over it. My mom told my dad to swerve the car and he did, just so my brother Hans and Anna could survive.

I was at home doing homework, so I wasn't affected. Hans and Anna were, though. Hans had a broken arm while Anna was in a coma. Luckily, she woke up.

"It seems like just yesterday she was chasing Hans around the house, claiming she could freeze his heart," Uncle Chris remarks.

"She was vicious," Hans mutters.

"And cute," I add as I get up to put my glass and plate in the sink. Hans got accepted into a different college, so it's a bummer I won't be seeing him.

"Cute?! You pummeled me all the time!" Hans exclaims.

I check the time, and see that it's 9:32.

"I gotta go, now," I say. Hans had put my luggage in my car earlier, so everything is all set.

"You'll video-chat me all the time, right?" Anna asks as she embraces me in a hug.

"Promise," I say.

"You'll keep me updated and tell me if Jack breaks your heart, okay?" Hans asks as he hugs me.

"I'm sure that won't happen," I smile at him.

"Just understand one thing. If he breaks your heart, I break _him_," Uncle Chris says as he hugs me, causing me to laugh.

"I'm so proud of my little queen," Aunt Idina says, tears in her eyes.

"Well, your little queen has to manage a kingdom somehow," I say as we hug.

"Bye!" They all shout as I step into my car.

"Bye!" I wave, and pull out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" My boyfriend Jack runs up to me as I step out of my car. He picks me up and hugs me.<p>

"Jack! I missed you so much!" I say, hugging him.

"Same! Well, I missed you, not me," he says while putting me down.

"Hey! Elsa!" Hiccup comes over with his girlfriend- my best friend- Merida.

"Hey, guys!" I say.

"Hey! We were waitin' for ye to come so we could sign in," Merida says.

"You didn't have to do that," I protest.

"Too late. Do you have luggage?" He asks.

"Obviously," Hiccup scoffs.

"And what does that mean?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replies quickly.

"Let's go," Jack says as he gets my suitcases and we go inside.

"Merida Dunbroch, first year, archery major," Merida says.

"Room 207, co-ed dormitory. Your roommate is Tinkerbell Hollow," the woman hands her a key.

"Hiccup Haddock, first year, myth major," Hiccup says.

"Room 210, also co-ed dormitory. Your roommate is Nod Leaf," the woman hands Hiccup a key.

"Jackson Frost, first year, hockey major," Jack says.

"Room 209, also co-ed. Your roommate is Terrence Gold," is the response Jack receives, along with a key.

"Elsa Westerguard, first year, business major," I say.

"Room 208, co-ed, and your roommate is Mary Katherine Pod," the woman says.

"We're all in co-ed!" Jack cheers.

"We're the 'Big Four'," I joke.

"Let's go check out our dorms," Jack suggests, and we all split up, entering our rooms.

"Hi!" I say as I enter my room. I see a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a pink sweater.

"Hi! I'm Mary Katherine, but I prefer M.K," the girl replies, sticking out a hand.

"Elsa," I reply, shaking it.

"The room is sort of..." I look for the word as I look at our room. The walls are white, the carpet is white, and our beds are beige.

"Boring?" M.K suggests.

"Yeah," I nod, agreeing.

"Hey, Elsa! I found little animal towels in the bathroom!" Merida comes in.

"Merida, meet my roommate, M.K. M.K, meet Merida," I introduce. They both shake hands, then Hiccup walks in.

"Did you guys know that there's towel animals?!" He asks.

"So I heard," I laugh.

"Hey, did ye meet yer roommate?" Merida asks.

"Yeah, he's really cool. His name is Nod," Hiccup says.

"Wait, Nod Leaf?" M.K asks.

"Yeah. That or Nod Stem," Hiccup says. I was about to laugh, but then I realize he's serious.

"He's my boyfriend! We all can be, like, a group!" M.K says excitedly.

"Ye, may'e. Meh roommate is obsessed with her tink'ring," Merida sighs.

"Cool! We should meet her!" I say.

"How's my lovely girlfriend?" Jack walks in.

"Okay, we need to shut the door!" Hiccup says.

"Jack, meet my roommate M.K. M.K, Jack," I say.

They shake hands, and then Jack asks, "did you see those awesome towel animals?!"

"I'll look right now," I laugh at his eagerness. I go in the bathroom and along with seeing the towel animals, I see on the mirror that, 'JACK IS SEXY' is written on the mirror.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" I shriek.

"Hey, I just realized! Overland is the opposite of underwater!" Hiccup says.

"What happened?" M.K walks in the bathroom and sees the mirror. Her hands fly to her face, and I can tell she's laughing behind them.

"Yes?" Jack asks, innocently.

"Seriously? 'Jack Is Sexy'?" I ask, quoting the mirror.

"Why, I'm glad you think so high of my appearance," Jack says.

"Jack! Clean it up!" I groan.

"Fine, fine," he grabs a paper towel, wets it, and runs it across the writing. The writing disappears, but water drops run down the mirror.

"I got it," I say, and get a dry paper towel, and wipe the drops.

"Ye guys wanna meet meh' roommate?" Merida asks.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second, I have to unpack still," I say, and they nod, and walk to Merida's dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

We enter Merida's dorm, and see a girl with a blonde bun hanging up green curtains.

"Hey, Merida! Are these your friends?" The girl asks.

"Jack, Hiccup, M.K, meet Tink'rbell. Tink'rbell, meet Jack, Hiccup, and M.K," Merida introduces.

"Wait, Jack?" Tinkerbell asks.

"Yeah," I say, a tinge of confusion in my voice.

"Hey, you bunk with my boyfriend! Terrence!" Tinkerbell says.

"Oh, yeah! He's a great guy," I say, even though I barely know him.

"And if you hear him sing, he sounds like Jesse McCartney!" Tinkerbell tells me.

"That's uh... Good to know," I say. This girl is a chatterbox!

"Who sounds like Jesse McCartney?" Elsa comes in.

"My roommate," I inform her.

"I'll have to hear him sing sometime," Elsa laughs.

"Hi! I'm Tinkerbell!" Tinkerbell says, excited to meet more people.

"Elsa," Elsa shakes her hand.

"Wow! You guys are a cute couple!" Tinkerbell remarks.

Elsa blushes while I joke, "I bring the cuteness."

"Hey! It's the day before classes start! You guys wanna go to that restaurant down the block?" M.K asks.

"Sure! I'll get Nod," Hiccup says. He then returns with a boy about my height.

"Guys, meet Nod. Nod, meet Elsa, Jack, M.K, Tinkerbell, and my girlfriend Merida," Hiccup points to each and every one of us as he says our name.

"Hi," we all say.

"Hey," he replies.

"Hey, Tink!" My roommate Terrence walks in.

"Hi, Terrence! Meet Elsa, Jack, M.K, Hiccup, and Nod," Tinkerbell introduces.

"Nice to meet you all," Terrence says.

"Let's go!" Hiccup says.

"Go where?" Nod asks.

"To that new restaurant down the block," M.K says.

"Alright, we all can go in my car," Nod suggests.

We all agree, and go to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_November _

**Elsa's P.O.V**

It's November, and classes have been making me feel overwhelmed. Do you remember that expression, 'Work hard, play hard'?

Yeah, well, there's only work here. No play!

But me and Jack's anniversary is tomorrow and we both made a reservation a couple of months ago to have it at this really fancy restaurant, so I'm really excited for tomorrow night!

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Okay, that Tinkerbell girl is really getting on my nerves!

She keeps saying how she and I should be close friends since Terrence is her boyfriend and he's my roommate, or as she likes to call him, 'my lifelong best friend'.

Seriously, the only subject she ever talks to me is about Terrence!

"Hey, Jack!" Terrence walks in.

_Okay, Jack. It's now or never_, the voice inside my head preps me.

"Hey... Listen, Terrence, about Tink..." I begin.

"You don't... You know. _Like like_ her, do you?" Terrence asks, worried.

"No! No! No!" I reassure him.

"It's just that... She's sort of been getting on my nerves," I begin pacing around my room, telling Terrence everything.

"You know what? You both should hang out. That way, you won't have this awkward tension in between you. You can be actual friends, like how you and Merida are," Terrence snaps his fingers.

"You mean, like a date?" I ask, horrified.

"No! I'm not setting you up with Tinkerbell! She's my girlfriend and you have Elsa!" Terrence says. At the sound of Elsa's name, my heart skips a beat. Man, I've got it bad.

"Okay, fine. A hanging out day. When?" I ask, sitting on my bed.

"Tomorrow night?" Terrence suggests.

"Tomorrow night..." I begin thinking. Isn't that my anniversary with Elsa? Oh, wait! That's the day after tomorrow, Sunday!

"Okay, fine," I sigh.

"Thanks, bro," Terrence claps me on the back.

Good thing my anniversary date with Elsa will make up for the horrible day arriving.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I drive to the restaurant since Jack must already be waiting for me. I curled my hair, I'm wearing a dark blue gown, and to top it all off, I have crystal chandelier earrings.

"Table reservation for two, Frost," I tell the man. He looks at the reservations made, nods, and beckons for me to follow.

_I'm about to see my knight in shining armor_, I think, excited.

But when the man lead me there, there was nobody.

"Thank you," I plaster a smile on my face and sit down. Maybe he's late?

I should call him.

_But then you'll seem clingy._

The voice inside my head wins.

I'll wait for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"You like ice skating too?!" Tinkerbell asks once we reach the rink.

"Yeah, you like to skate?" I ask, surprised. I was trying to scare her off; y'know, so I won't really have to spend the whole day with her...

"Yeah! My sister Periwinkle taught me!" Tinkerbell replies, excited, as we head onto the ice. All of a sudden, she fell on her butt.

"I never said she taught me well..." Tinkerbell mutters, standing up. We begin skating to the middle of the ice, when she falls again.

"UGH!" She groans, standing up. I try to stifle a snicker.

"Okay, watch this!" Tinkerbell outstretches her arms, attempting to skate towards me. She falls again.

"Here, why don't we go to the snack bar?" I suggest.

"Fine," she says, and falls on her butt three more times before we reach the snack bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

He's still not here, and it's been twenty minutes! It must be traffic.

My phone rings, and I quickly answer it, hoping it's Jack.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Els. How's the dinner with Jack?" It's M.K.

"He didn't show up yet," I huff.

"What?! That's horrible! Want me and Nod to come over?" She asks.

"If you don't mind... You have to dress up fancy, though," I say.

"We'll be there," M.K promises. A few minutes later, they show up.

"Hey, I see he's still not here," M.K says softly.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic," Nod sits in the chair across from me where Jack should've been sitting.

"Yeah, that's it," M.K says, pulling over a chair.

"I hope so," I reply, settling my chin on my palm.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon!" M.K says, and pushes her chair back, leaving the table.

"I'm sure he'll come soon," Nod says after she leaves.

"I hope so," I repeat, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Tinkerbell and I have been talking for twenty minutes, and she actually doesn't seem all that annoying. All of a sudden, my phone dings. A reminder?

I look and see that it says, GIVE ELSA PROMISE RING.

Promise ring? Then it hits me.

Our anniversary is today.

"Is something wrong?" Tinkerbell asks.

"It's my anniversary with Elsa... I gotta go... You don't mind, do you?" I ask quickly.

"Ohmigod! Go, Jack! Go! Of course I don't mind! Terrence can drive me! Go!" Tinkerbell urges.

I run to my car, and open my trunk. I always keep a tux in there, don't ask why. I then quickly go to the nearest restaurant's bathroom and change. I may look like an idiot, but I can't miss me and Elsa's anniversary! I quickly drive to the restaurant.

"Table for two, Frost," I quickly say. The mans nods, and leads me to a table. I freeze once I see Elsa and Nod... Talking.

"Jack!" Elsa stands up, seeing me, and hugs me.

"Where were you?!" She asks, breaking apart.

"With Tinkerbell," I accidentally say quickly. It slipped out!

"Wait, so you're telling me you were with another girl on our anniversary?" Elsa's voice rises.

"Well why is he here?!" I point to Nod.

"It's not what it looks like-" I cut Nod off.

"Go!" I shout at him. He then scurries off to the bathroom.

"Don't talk to him like that! You're the one who was with another girl on our anniversary!" Elsa glares at me.

"She has a boyfriend!" I shout back. I then realize she wasn't there when we visited Tinkerbell and she said Terrence was her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah?! Who's her boyfriend?! _You_?!" Elsa yells back.

"No! Terrence! Besides, why was Nod here with you?!" I shout.

"He was with his girlfriend, M.K, who both were keeping me company since my boyfriend didn't bother to show up!" Elsa yells, louder.

"Look, if you get mad over every mistake I make, then I guess we shouldn't be together," I say, lowering my voice, noticing everyone in the restaurant looking at us.

"Is that what you want?!" Elsa asks.

_ No, that's not what I want_, I think, but accidentally say, "is that what you want?!"

She doesn't reply, so I say, "fine. I guess we're over."

"Fine!" Elsa shouts at me. She then runs off, crying.

"Hey, where'd Elsa go?" M.K then comes. Realization hits me.

Elsa wasn't lying...

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this is where the drama starts!<strong>

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa, waiting for Jack to come?**


	3. Chapter 3

"W-Wait. Are you and Nod... Dating?" I ask M.K, suddenly weak.

"Uh, yeah?" M.K arches an eyebrow.

"I fucked up," I walk to the chair where Elsa was sitting, and bury my head in my hands.

"Where's Elsa?" M.K repeats, suddenly suspicious.

I tell her the story, and M.K shouts, "NOD! COME ON! DROP ME OFF AT MY DORM! ELSA NEEDS ME!"

"Coming!" Nod then comes, gives me an apologetic smile, then follows M.K.

Wait a second... Back in high school, when Elsa was mad at me, I sang her a song. I know her favorite singer is Selena Gomez, so I can sing her a love song Selena Gomez has!

I step into the parking lot and see that M.K and Nod aren't there. They must've already left.

I then go into my car, drive to campus, and go into my dorm.

"Hey! How was the bonding with Tink?" Terrence asks.

"I missed my anniversary with Elsa and we broke up," I say to him before I grab my acoustic guitar.

"Where are you going?" Terrence asks as I open the door.

"To Elsa," I reply, shutting the door behind me.

I then knock on her door, and M.K opens it.

"Can you get Elsa?" I mouth so Elsa won't know it's me, and hold up my guitar, hoping M.K will get the message.

Her mouth forms an 'o' shape, and she goes to get Elsa.

"I don't want to see you," Elsa says as she steps in the doorway. Her eyes are pink and puffy, and I see that her hair is tangled.

I did this to her.

I did this to my little Snowflake.

"Just listen, please," I beg, then begin strumming my guitar.

_It's been said and done,_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now,_

_Here's another one_

_So your melody_

_Will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin'_

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin'_

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, girl,_

_You play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me,_

_What you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued,_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical,_

_Lyrical,_

_Beautiful,_

_You are_

_And I want you to know, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin'_

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin'_

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares,_

_You stand alone_

_To every record I own_

_Music to my heart,_

_That's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin'_

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_Love you_

_Like a love song_

"Great song. I'm sure Tinkerbell will love it," Elsa says before she slams the door in my face, leaving me shocked.

"C'mon, Elsa. You have to forgive him at some point," I hear M.K say to her. I press my ear to the door, hoping to hear what Elsa will reply.

"Don't you understand? He broke my heart! On our anniversary!" I hear Elsa sob.

Hearing enough, I sadly pull my ear away from the door, and head to my dorm.

"Hey, are you and Elsa back together?" Terrence asks. I flop on the bed, feeling numb.

"No," I say, my voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, man," Terrence claps me on the back.

"I am too," I say, burying my head in my pillow, not bothering to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello? Any living fanfiction readers out there?<strong>

**Jack: No, you killed them all when Elsa and I broke up. **

**Me: Wait, so they all died of being deprived of Jelsa. **

**Elsa: Yes.**

**Jack: Can't Elsa and I just get back together?**

**Elsa: Please?**

**Me: NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!**

**Jack: Dang it...**

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes! I got an iPhone 6 yesterday so I typed this up on it to try out the keyboard. **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do to make it up to Elsa?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa," M.K gently shakes me. I'm already awake, though. I was up crying all night.

"What?" I ask, sitting up. In the mirror across from my bed I see my disheveled appearance along with my pink, puffy eyes.

"OHMYGOD! Elsa!" I hear Anna gasp. I look and see that M.K has Skype open on her laptop, and Anna's sympathetic face is on the screen.

"Hi," I say meekly.

"M.K told me about that bastard," Anna says.

"Language, Anna," I hear Aunt Idina scold.

"I am gonna rip his head off," Hans comes into view.

"Hans, you spit all over the screen!" Anna grumbles, taking her sleeve and wiping the camera.

"Els, I'm sorry," Aunt Idina also joins in.

"I'll rip his fucking guts out," Uncle Chris threatens, also joining in.

"Language, Uncle Chris!" Anna teasingly mimicks Aunt Idina, earning a giggle from me. I see M.K smile out of the corner of my eye, and Anna's eyes look brighter once I giggle.

"I gotta go, there's some sort of picnic at school. I wish you could visit like Hans can," Anna says.

"Yeah, me too," I sigh. I really want my family with me.

"Well, I gotta run. Bye!" Anna ends the call.

"Whatchya gonna do today?" M.K asks.

"Lay in bed," I flop on my bed, groaning.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't let Jack get the best of you!" M.K says.

"You know what?" I sit up. "You're right. I'm not going to let some loser get the best of me. Let me get changed, and we can go to the Universal Cafe."

I change into a short-sleeved shirt that says, "AERO PASTEL" and wear a pair of jeggings.

"Let's get Merida, too," I say, not mentioning Tinkerbell.

"Aye! I heard ye broke up with Jack," Merida says as she opens the door. Behind her, I see Tinkerbell quickly look at us.

"Wait, what?!" Tinkerbell walks towards the doorway.

"You know why, Tink," I reply coldly.

"Elsa, Jack and I aren't dat-" I cut her off

"I'm done with him anyways. Merida, wanna come to the cafe with us?" I ask.

"Sure, lemme get my pur- Wait, wha' am I talkin' abou'? I don't carry purses!" Merida laughs. We step into the hallway, and see Jack in front of my dorm door.

"Elsa!" He then spots me. I notice he's carrying red roses and a box of chocolates.

"I am so sorry. I even bought you roses and your favorite type of chocolate," he thrusts the gifts towards me. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'll take the chocolate, but I think Tinkerbell would appreciate the roses. Oh, and you can keep the apology," I say stiffly.

"Tinkerbell and I aren't dating!" Jack protests.

"Wait, what?!" Terrence pokes his head out of his dorm. "They aren't dating! Me and Tink are!"

"Wait, what?" So Jack hasn't been cheating?!

"Yeah, you're the only one I love," Jack tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

Just as M.K was about to 'aww', I say, "well if you seem to love me, why would you forget our anniversary?" I push his hand away.

"C'mon, Elsa," Jack pleads.

"Jack, it feels like the whole time I was the only one who cared about our relationship. Who actually remembered the day 'Jelsa' happened. Yet the other person in the relationship doesn't even care," tears begin welling up in my eyes.

"Maybe we should just go to the cafe..." Merida whispers.

"Yeah," I say, and push past Jack.

"Elsa, can't we just put this all behind us?" Jack asks.

"We can put everything behind us. Including our relationship!" I call over my shoulder, storming away.

The past is in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PAST IS IN THE PAAASSST!<strong>

** LET IT GOOO, LET IT GOO! AND I'll RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWWWNN! **

**LET IT GOO, LET IT GOO! THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE! **

**HERE I STAND, IN THE LIGHT OF DAYYYYYYYY! **

**LET THE STORM RAGE ONNNNNNNNNN!**

**Jelsa never bothered me anyway!**

**Our chorus is singing, "What Is This Feeling?" from Wicked, and they were asking people to do Elphaba or Glinda's parts when they're personally arguing like saying, "I loathe your face."**

**"Your voice."**

**"Your hair." **

**I wanted SOOO bad to get Idina's (she plays Elphaba, or and she's the voice Elsa) part, but I got Kristin's (she plays Glinda in the musical and voices Rosetta in the first Tinkerbell movie) instead. But a part is a part, so I'm fine with it! **

**OMFG I watches Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows for the 1,000,000,000,000,000th time, and I cried when my favorite character died! **

** I won't mention his/her name for you Potterheads still reading the series. **

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you want Jack to do to make it up to you and show that he's really sorry? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V**

I sigh as I walk through the local park. I messed up, big-time.

My phone begins ringing, and I pick it up.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" My sister Rapunzel's voice is carried through the phone to me, loud. "You broke Elsa's heart!"

"Look, I got the date wrong! I sang her a song, I gave her 'Sorry' flowers and chocolates, and she still won't forgive me!" I tell Rapunzel.

"Look, Jack," Rapunzel calms down. "You have to do something bigger than just crappy flowers and a shitty song. You have to do something _big_."

"Like what?" I run my hands through my hair as children run by, laughing.

"That you have to figure out on your own," she says. I'm silent for a while, thinking.

"I gotta go. But make sure Elsa knows she's yours'," Rapunzel tells me.

"Okay, bye. Tell Flynn, Kristoff, and Anna I said hi," I say, and the call ends.

Something big... Something big...

I got it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, why don't we see what's popular on YouTube?" M.K suggests.

We are in our dorm, and she said she was bored. I suggested reading, and she did that for about five seconds until she got bored again. Good thing we have YouTube!

"Sure," I say, and open my laptop. She sits on the bed next to me, then all of a sudden she gasps.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look," M.K points to a video that says, 'For Elsa Westerguard,' and the channel name is THEJACKFROST.

"I don't want to open it," I say, stubborn.

"Elsa..." M.K looks at me knowingly. Curiousity gets the better of me, and I click on the video.

"Hey everybody!" Jack says as he smiles at the camera.

"So, I screwed up my relationship with my wonderful girlfriend... Er, ex-girlfriend, Elsa Westerguard," a picture of me shows on the screen. My jaw opens, making a popping noise, and M.K shushes me.

"I forgot our anniversary because I was hanging out with my roommate's girlfriend. I couldn't stand her, so my roommate suggested a bonding time with her. I thought our anniversary was the day after it really was, and when I got there, my girlfriend was with another guy. It turns out my girlfriend's roommate and her boyfriend came to keep my poor Snowflake company, and her roommate went to go to the bathroom. We had an argument, and we sort of... Broke off our relationship," Jack runs his fingers through his hair, something I know he does when he's worried, embarrassed, or unsure.

"Do I regret it? Yes. And that is why, Elsa Westergiard, if you are watching this, I would like you to go on a surprise date with me. So I can make all the wrongs go right. Be ready at seven, please. Bye everyone!" Jack smiles at the camera, showing off his pearly teeth, before the video shuts.

"There's over one million views. Now practically the whole world knows what he did," M.K says.

"It's final, you're going on that date with him," M.K decides, and I don't object.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I have so much homework! <strong>

**WARNING: HARRY POTTER FANS WHO HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE SERIES, SKIP BELOW AND GO TO THE QUESTION.**

**My favorite character was... Fred. AND OMFG I CRIED SO HARD WHEN HE DIED IT WAS SO SAD ;( **

**Question: If you were Jack, would you have the guts to tell the whole world your mistake?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for 104 reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Okay, this dress," M.K throws a light purple dress at me.

"And... Then... We'll straighten your hair!" M.K then throws a flat iron at me.

"Then these shoes!" She picks up a pair of glass shoes which our friend Cinderella lent.

"Don't throw those!" I exclaim.

"What are you talking about?!" M.K looks baffled as she sets the shoes on the ground. Oh, God.

"Okay, and what about my makeup?" I ask.

"Come, child," M.K beckons. I cock an eyebrow, but follow her to the bathroom.

M.K begins humming, then when she's done, she says, "Voila!"

"Wow," I breathe. My hair is flat ironed, and I have a light shade of pink eye shadow, with a darker pink- but still light- lipstick, and eye liner.

"You're welcome!" M.K coughs.

I laugh, "thank you."

All of a sudden, we hear a knock. That's when my breath hitches.

"I can't do this," I gasp.

"Elsaaa! You can!" M.K encourages.

"No, I can't," I begin pacing.

"Elsa, you can! You and Jack are the perfect couple! You can!" M.K exclaims.

"She's right. You can," I hear Jack say from the door.

"Romeo is here! Move your butt, Juliet!" M.K opens the door, and pushes me into Jack's arms.

"Bye!" She then shuts the door.

"Um, hi," I say, awkward.

"Hello, Madame," Jack bows, and I giggle. I miss his goofiness.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I ask as we step into the elevator.

"Well, we're going to-" All of a sudden Jack gets cut off by two girls and one boy walking in.

"Why, hello there," the blond-haired girl then puts a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, hot stuff," the brunette rests a hand on Jack's chest. I then feel squeamish, and cower to the other side of the elevator.

"Yeah... No," Jack gets out of their grasp.

"Aw, come on, baby," the brunette says.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The other boy in the elevator asks. Not wanting to talk, I just simply nod.

"Julie, Ruby, back off," the boy tells the girls.

"And why is that?" The blond demands. I'm guessing she's Ruby, since when the boy said 'Ruby', her head turned.

"He's going on a date with her, obviously," the boy says, irritated, gesturing to me.

"_Her_? That thing?" Julie asks, looking disgusted.

"What thing? That hairy mole on your chin?" I retort, suddenly angry. Jack stifles a laugh.

"For your information, some people think it's attractive!" The girl's hands fly up to her chin.

"Maybe to Bigfoot," Jack grins.

"I don't think you're dating her. She's probably making it up," Ruby sniffs.

"And why would she make it up?" The boy rolls his eyes.

"She's hideous!" Julie scoffs. My jaw drops. Why is this elevator so slow?!

"Maybe to you, but to me she's beautiful," Jack wraps an arm around my waist, and I begin blushing.

"Compared to Julie's mole, maybe," Ruby tries to attempt a good comeback, but it backfires.

"RUBY!" Julie shrieks.

"Lobby. That's us, Jack," I say. We step out, and so do the girls. The boy stays in the elevator.

"Jack, is it?" Ruby asks, trying to be seductive.

"I'm taken," Jack says to her. "And I don't plan on going on the market."

"How can you even kiss that ugly thing?" Julie snorts.

"Like this," Jack then wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me in for a kiss. My hands tangle themselves in his hair as an instinct.

"Is that enough proof?" I ask them as we break apart. Jack snickers.

"Mmph," Julie flips her hair and returns to the elevator.

"Yeah... I'm a lesbian anyways!" Ruby says, obviously lying, following Julie.

"That was interesting," Jack remarks as we step into the car and he starts the engine.

"Very," I laugh.

"So we're back together, huh?" Jack grins, but doesn't take his eyes off the road as we pull up into a fancy restaurant.

"Oh, you," I tease.

"Reservation for Frost," Jack tells the woman behind the counter. She leads us to our table which is outside.

"A menu for the gentleman, and a menu for... The gorgeously beautiful lady," the waiter winks at me as he gives us our menu. I notice he has a French accent.

"My date," Jack coughs.

"Right," the man scowls at Jack before returning inside.

"Possessive," I joke. We order our food, and we then finish our food and continue our conversation.

"I just don't get it. Why wouldn't Harry Potter's aunt tell him he's a wizard?" Jack asks.

"Because she thought that wizardry and witchcraft was crazy, so she kept it a secret," I explain.

"But couldn't she have gotten him to do chores or something with magic?" Jack asks, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, why don't we practice that ballroom dancing we learned last Christmas?" Jack leads me out of my seat.

"I'm a bit rusty," I say.

"Oh, come on," he says, and we begin dancing with the quiet Classic music playing in the background.

All of a sudden, it begins pouring.

"Oh my gosh," I begin to head towards the door to inside, but Jack stops me.

"Come on, it could be fun," he says, his wet hair matting his forehead.

"Jack!" I exclaim, pushing stringy wet hair out of my face.

He then passionately kisses me, then asks, "how about now?"

"Maybe," I tease.

"Elsa... I know I screwed up last time. All I'm asking is for a second chance. A second chance for 'us'. Please?" Jack asks.

"Yes," I smile at him.

"Good. Because I got you this," he slides a ring on my finger. I look down and see a silver band, and encrusted in diamonds it says, '_I love you_'.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"It's a promise ring. Promise me no matter what, we'll always love each other," Jack says.

"I promise, Jack," I say.

"I promise too. Here's one thing I didn't promise I wouldn't say, however. Your mascara is running," Jack grins at me. I playfully swat him.

I promise I won't stop loving him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post Elsa's dress on my profile!<strong>

**Question: What else would you have added to the date?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's P.O.V**

I flop onto my bed in my pajamas, recalling my date with Elsa.

"Won her back?" Terrence asks, yawning.

"Yeah. Mind turning off the lights?" I ask.

"It's your turn, I'm already in bed," Terrence replies.

"No, it's your turn," I argue.

"I'm not getting out!" Terrence groans.

"Guys! M.K and I can hear you both arguing from our room!" Elsa opens the door.

I look and see that her hair is still flat-ironed, she's in her pajamas, and she has no makeup on. She's still beautiful.

"Dude, you forgot to lock the door!" Terrence groans.

"Whoops," I say, sarcastic. "Dude, she's my girlfriend!"

"What are you guys arguing about?!" Elsa sighs.

"Look, I'm just having a bad day," Terrence mumbles.

"It's night," I point out.

"Jack!" Elsa scolds. "Terrence, what happened?"

"Look, Tink thinks I'm cheating on her with her sister and we broke up. That's all I'm saying," Terrence huffs.

"Just make it up to her," I say.

"How?!" Terrence asks, frustrated.

"Well, sing her a song. Back in high school Elsa's best friend Andy told me Elsa would love it, so that's how we made up," I tell him.

"Wait a second, _Andy_ thought of the idea?" Elsa arches an eyebrow.

"N-No-well yes- I mean-" I stutter for an excuse. I just got her back, I'm not losing her again!

"Calm down," Elsa laughs.

"Andy's right. I did love it. But that's only because you were the one who delivered his own apology, Andy didn't. You were afraid to mess up, so you asked someone who would know. That was sweet," she kisses me for a full five seconds.

"You guys aren't going to have sex, are you?" Terrence asks, looking at us.

"No," Elsa playfully rolls her eyes.

"Well..." I grin.

"Jack!" Elsa blushes.

"Elsa, you're a girl. What would Tink want?" Terrence asks.

"Wake up extra early and send a 'Good morning, beautiful,' text, get Godiva chocolate, roses, and ask her out on a date," Elsa says after thinking for a moment.

"All that for a girl?" Terrence asks. Elsa shoots a glare at him.

"Without girls, you wouldn't have been born," I say.

"I'd rather not think about that," Terrence replies.

"Terrence, do you want to get her back or no?" Elsa folds her arms.

"I do," Terrence says.

"Then get over your ass and take my suggestion," Elsa replies.

"Wow! Swearing and everything! Someone is tired!" I joke.

"Yeah, because you guys keep arguing. Now can you go to sleep?" Elsa asks.

"After a goodnight kiss," I say after a moment.

"Fine, goodnight," she gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Who are you? My mother?" I scoff. "I want another kiss. Right here!" I point to my lips.

"Alright, alright," Elsa laughs. She kisses me on the lips, and as I feel her pulling away, I pull her in closer.

"Jack, you have to let me breathe!" Elsa jokingly pants as we break apart.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" Terrence jokes, smirking.

"Watch it," I warn.

Elsa just laughs and kisses her hand, then gently swats Terrence with it.

"Ow, damn. Your girlfriend is stronger than you are," Terrence says.

"Don't ask her for any more kisses. That's my job," I say.

"Guys, seriously?" Elsa asks, turning around, walking towards the door.

"Don't look at her ass!" I throw a pillow at Terrence.

"I'm not!" Terrence replies, throwing another one at my face, hard.

"Guys!" Elsa scolds.

"Sorry," we both mumble.

"Wait, can you turn off the lights?" Terrence asks.

"Sure. You want me to iron your socks while I'm at it?" Elsa asks, sarcastic.

"Actually..." Terrence begins.

"Terrence!" Elsa groans.

"Kidding!" Terrence replies.

"She only irons my socks," I say.

"Jack, seriously?! Goodnight, guys," Elsa says before leaving.

Terrence and I are both silent until I ask, "Terrence, can you lock the door?"

"No!" Terrence retorts.

"GUYS!" I hear Elsa shout.

"SORRY! WE'RE TOO BUSY SLEEPING!" I shout back.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight," I hear Elsa yawn.

"G'night, Snowflake," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Did they stop?" M.K asks once I step into our dorm room.

"Yeah, they did," I yawn, flopping onto my bed.

"You took so long I thought you and Jack were going at it," M.K says.

"Seriously?!" I laugh.

"...Can you turn off the lights?" M.K asks.

I'm having a case of déjà-vu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this chapter was just a pointless one purely for entertainment with no drama ;D <strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you have gotten mad at Jack when he said Andy thought of singing the song (look in Walt's Dreams AU for reference if needed) to Elsa instead of Jack himself?**

**Bonus Question: Can you turn off the lights? xD **


	8. Chapter 8

_Winter_

**Elsa's**** P.O.V**

After I finish my last class before lunch, I receive a text from Jack.

_J: Hai ;D_

_E: Sorry, you got the wrong number. _

_J: -_- Haha, very funny. Hilarious, in fact. _

_E: I know ;P How ru?_

_J: Well, I was GOING to ask my girlfriend to meet me at Subway, but this is the wrong number, so..._

_E: Well, I happen to know your girlfriend. _

_J: Really?!_

_E: Yeah, if you want, I can ask her if she wants to go. _

_J: Good, bc I'll be waiting. Heading over there right now. _

_E: If you're heading over there right now, how can you text and drive at the same time? Is someone breaking a law? Lol, I'll be there. Love you ;) ;) _

_J: Haha, you're so funny -,- Love you too._

I go into the parking lot reserved for students and start my car once I enter it.

Five minutes later, I arrive at Subway, and see that Jack's car is in the parking lot. I park next to it, then enter.

"Hey," I smile at Jack, sitting across from him.

"Hey, ready to order?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," I say, and we step into the line.

"Ladies first," Jack grins.

"Oh, I was hoping I could go first, but I guess you can," I tease.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack jokes, stepping in front of me.

"Hi, welcome to Subway! How may I help you?" A girl asks Jack.

"I'll have a foot long with Italian bread, lettuce, tomatoes, ranch dressing, and baloney," Jack says.

"I'll have Italian bread also, a foot long, lettuce, onions, American cheese, tomatoes, ranch dressing, and mayo," I say.

"Alright, that'll be twelve-fifty," the girl says.

"I'll pay," Jack offers, pulling out his wallet.

"No, I can," I protest.

"Now, that wouldn't make me a gentleman, would it?" Jack smirks.

"But-"

"Honey, just let him pay!" An irritated man behind me says.

"I can pay for my own," I say to Jack.

"Too late," he says as he gives the girl behind the counter the money.

"Thank you, and I hope you have a nice day!" The girl winks at Jack, giving him a receipt that has a number on it. A phone number, to be precise.

"Won't be needing that," Jack says, throwing the receipt out.

"What a flirt," I say with distaste.

"Jealous much?" Jack teases as we sit.

"I was talking about you," I joke.

"Har-har-har," Jack fake laughs, causing me to giggle.

"This tastes so good!" I moan happily, eating my Subway.

"I could hear you moan all day," Jack says, dreamily.

"Um," I give him a funny look.

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant I could see you _happy_ all day!" Jack stutters, embarrassed.

"Pervert," I tease affectionately.

"I'll just eat this," Jack mumbles, stuffing his face with his Subway.

"I gotta head back soon," I say, glancing at my watch.

"No!" Jack whines.

"Bye," I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me walk you out," he says, and wraps his sub, putting it in a bag, as I carry mine to the car.

"I'll eat the rest in my dorm," I shrug as we stand in front of my car.

"But you'll only have five minutes to," Jack says.

"Jack, it's college. We can't just skip a class," I point out.

"Not even for me?" Jack asks softly while kissing me.

"Not even for you, you goof," I smile.

"But I'm _your_ goof," he says.

"Yes, Jack. You're _my_ goof," I smile.

"Don't you forget it!" Jack grins as I step into my car, pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Once classes are over, I head into the hallway where my dorm is. Across the hall, I see Elsa fumbling with her key.

"Boo," I say, starling her.

"Jack! Don't scare me like that!" Elsa says, placing a hand on her heart.

"Sorry," I grin.

"No you're not," she says, but smiles.

"No, I'm not," I agree.

"Sooo... Christmas is coming up," she begins as we step into her dorm. M.K isn't there since Nod took her out somewhere.

"Yeah," I say, flopping onto her bed.

"And Aunt Idina and Uncle Chris want you to spend it with us!" Elsa beams, sitting next to me.

"Wait, your Uncle Chris actually likes me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course he does! He just acts like an overprotective father since my real dad..." Elsa trails off, looking at her lap sadly. I get the message immediately.

"Hey, I would love to spend Christmas with you guys," I say.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Elsa wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me, and I hug her back. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"You know, I like that word," I say as we break apart from the hug.

"Best?" Elsa asks, puzzled.

"No, boyfriend," I reply, grinning.

"Oh, you," she smiles.

"But the best part is," I pull her onto my lap.

"Being _your_ boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been thinking...<strong>

**You know how I'm going to make this story a series with three other stories in it?**

**Well, in the next story, I can write and focus on Mericcup but have side Jelsa, Flynnunzel, and Kristanna moments in it, then in the second story have the same thing but focus on Kristanna and Flynnunzel, with Mericcup and Jelsa towards the side, and end the whole series with Jelsa. **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you say to Elsa when she started to remember about her parents' deaths?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Sexual reference towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's<strong>** P.O.V**

"Jack! Come on!" I hear Elsa call.

We are allowed a week-long Christmas break here, and I'm spending it at Elsa's house since my parents are out of town and Rapunzel is also staying there.

"Coming!" I say, and enter her dorm.

"Ready?" Elsa asks.

"Let's go," I say, and we step into the elevator. I push the L button, and once we reach the lobby, we go into my car after putting our suitcases in the trunk.

At some point Elsa falls asleep, and when a traffic light turns red, I look at her.

She looks so peaceful and beautiful; I could watch her all day. In the least weirdest way as possible!

A car's horn honking snaps me out of my thoughts, and I continue driving. Finally, we reach Elsa's mansion.

"Els, wake up," I murmur, gently shaking her.

"Are we there yet?" Elsa yawns.

"Yes, we are sleepyhead," I say.

"Don't judge," she laughs as we exit the car. I carry our suitcases to the door, and Elsa rings the doorbell.

"Elsa!" Anna beams.

"Oh my baby!" Elsa's Aunt Idina comes, hugging Elsa.

"How's my little baby girl doing?" Her Uncle Chris also comes.

"Fine, but then again it's college," Elsa laughs.

"You two got back together!" Anna squeals, also seeing me.

"If you break her heart again-" Uncle Chris leans in threateningly.

"Chris," luckily Aunt Idina saves the day.

"JACK!" Rapunzel hugs me.

"Rapunzel! Has Flynn been treating you right?" I ask.

"Yes, I have," my best friend Flynn Rider then comes.

"C'mon," Anna pulls Elsa's hand. I dump Elsa's suitcases into her room, mine into the guest room next door. We then all gather in Anna's room.

"Let's play Truth or Dare to catch up," Anna suggests.

"Alright, I'll go first. Rapunzel, have you and Flynn kissed?" I ask.

"Yes," Rapunzel blushes, chewing on her lip.

"You didn't ask her Truth or Dare!" Flynn exclaims.

"Wait, what?! You already had your first kiss?!" I ask.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" Rapunzel asks quickly.

"Truth!" Anna replies.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," Anna mumbles, looking down.

"WHAT?!" Elsa shrieks.

"Who'd you lose it to?!" Rapunzel asks.

"Kristoff," Anna mumbles, her and Kristoff blushing furiously.

"I swear if he hurt you-" Elsa grits her teeth.

"I didn't!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Elsa, calm down," I say.

"Haven't you and Jack done it yet anyways?!" Anna asks.

"No!" Elsa and I shout in unison.

"ELSA! YOU'RE HERE!" Hans enters the room.

"How's college?!" Elsa asks, hugging him.

"Great! Aunt Idina wants you all for dinner downstairs," Hans says.

"Okay," Elsa says.

After dinner, Hans drops off Flynn and Kristoff and while everyone is sleeping, I see that Elsa's light is on.

"Hi," I say, opening her door.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elsa asks.

"Nope. Whatchya doin'?" I ask, sitting on her bed.

"Nothing, just looking online for Christmas gift ideas," she shrugs.

"You're my Christmas gift," I grin goofily.

"Come here, you," Elsa laughs. We both then begin kissing, then moan. We break apart, panting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asks.

"I thought you wanted to do it on your wedding night?" I ask.

"So? I'm marrying you anyways. We're just doing it sooner. I'm just afraid it will hurt," Elsa says.

"Elsa, I won't ever hurt you," I say.

"I know," she replies, kissing me again, causing us both to moan.

I won't ever hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you were creeped out by the sexual reference, but this story IS rated T, so you sort of had it coming. <strong>

**Question: What would you give to Elsa for Christmas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Boo," someone says behind me. I jump up, startled. I'm at the store with Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, and Hans for Christmas shopping.

Hiccup and Merida are arriving tomorrow since they're still helping out with the whole Tink-Terrence breakup situation.

"Jack!" I say in a scolding voice as I turn to the smirking boy.

"I scared you," Jack says proudly.

"A hundred points for you," I say sarcastically.

"So what are you getting me?" Jack asks, casual.

"Coal," I tease.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack grins.

"You _are_ the naughty list!" I tease.

"Pfft. I'm Jack Frost. I can do whatever I want, nipping at noses," Jack scoffs.

"How do you nip at one's nose anyway?" I ask while searching through some tops, trying to find one for Anna.

"Beats me. Maybe like this?" Jack pecks my nose.

"So Jack Frost goes around, kissing girls' noses. Player," I tease affectionately.

"Hey, I'm not that old winter spirit! I'm young and handsome," Jack says, a grin twitching on his face.

"Young, maybe. But handsome?" I ask while pulling out a top that practically screams, 'ANNA!' I look at the price tag and see that it's on sale for fifteen dollars, and it's Anna's size.

"Oh, come on. I call you beautiful all the time," Jack pouts.

"Okay, okay," I laugh. "You are quite the charmer."

"That's more like it," Jack brightens.

"So what'd you get Rapunzel?" I ask.

"A pet chameleon," Jack replies.

"A chameleon?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jack nods. "She's wanted one since she was six."

"And you're bringing into _my_ house?" I ask.

"Yep," Jack nods again.

"Oh, dear lord," I dramatically sigh.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be a grouch. Didn't you have fun last night anyways?" Jack smirks.

"Jack!" My face turns red.

"Aww, wittle Elsa's cheeks are wed!" Jack teases, pinching my cheeks.

"Oh stop," I smile, pushing his hands away. "What does your sister like, anyways? I don't know what to get her."

"You don't need to get her anything," Jack protests.

"Of course I do. I don't want my boyfriend's sister hating me," I say.

"Rapunzel doesn't hate you, she looks up to you," Jack says, following me as I go to the art section.

"Oh! That!" I point to a sturdy, large, easle.

"That's one hundred dollars!" Jack exclaims.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch. Didn't you have fun last night?" I mimick.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to buy that easel," I tell a man who works at the store.

"Elsa, you can't possibly be considering buying that!" Jack says.

"No, I'm not," I say. He looks relieved, "I'm buying it, not considering it."

"Elsa!" Jack exclaims.

"Jack! C'mon," I say. I give him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because you look adorable," Jack gives in, sighing.

"I always do," I say as I pay for the easel.

"True," Jack agrees.

"Can you please keep it there so I can get other things, also? I'll come back to get it once I pay for everything else," I tell the man, and he nods.

"So are you getting something for me?" Jack asks.

"I already did," I say.

"What is it?!" Jack asks.

"Coal, remember?" I tease.

"Come on, tell me!" Jack groans.

"I will," I promise him, and he brightens up.

"I got you a gift," I say.

"Elsaaa!" Jack whines.

"Oh, stop being such a child," I fake-scold.

"What can I say? It's in my blood," Jack grins.

"I found the perfect gift for Merida!" I squeal, picking up a set of professional bow and arrows.

"Damn, Thats expensive," Jack remarks.

"It's for sale, dummy. You're not supposed to look at that price, you're supposed to look at this one," I point to the price that says twenty dollars.

"Whoops," Jack sheepishly grins.

"Alright, now it's time for Flynn... What does he like, anyways?" I ask.

"I don't know," Jack shrugs.

"Jack, he's your best friend!" I exclaim.

"College changed me, Elsa," Jack says with a serious face, but I see a smile twitching.

"If only," I teasingly mumble, and Jack's smile spreads wider.

"Hey! I know what you can get Flynn!" Jack suddenly says.

"What?" I ask.

"These!" Jack says, picking up a box of pads. "I heard he hates tampons."

I burst out laughing. "I'm not going to get Flynn a box of pads!"

"Oh, is that what they are? I thought they were diapers," Jack says, putting the box back.

"What about this?" I hold up a sixty-five iTunes gift card.

"That would work," Jack nods.

"Now it's time for Kristoff," I say.

"He loves reindeers and ice," Jack says, trying to be helpful.

"Alright... An crystal sculpture of a reindeer," I say, holding up a small one for thirty dollars.

"It does look like ice," Jack says.

"I casted it," I joke.

"You're the Snow Queen!" Jack jokes along.

"Now it's time for Hiccup... I don't know what he likes," I say.

"These!" Jack holds up some bras.

"Jack! Put those down!" I laugh.

"What? Sometimes Hiccup has his 'man problems'," Jack says, putting them down.

"What about a book on dragons? He likes reading and dragons," I say, picking a book I spot up.

"Yeah, sure. It's Hiccup," Jack shrugs.

"Alright, time to pay," I say.

"Holy crap," Jack's eyes widen as he sees the price.

"I'm not broke, you know," I laugh as I swipe my credit card into the machine.

"Here's your easel, ma'm," the man says, handing it to me.

"I'm just weak, not broke," I say, struggling to hold the easel.

"Let me help you," Jack laughs, taking the easel from me.

"Thanks," I say as I carry the other things. We then head to Jack's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Jack got coal ;D <strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you be worried about Rapunzel-Jack's sister- liking you?**

**Bonus Question: If you were Jack, how would you have felt when Elsa was spending so much for Rapunzel's gift? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's P.O.V**

"How the hell do I put this on?!" I groan, fiddling with my tie.

It's Christmas Eve, and it turns out Hollywood influenced Elsa and Anna's Aunt Idina and Uncle Chris's lives, so they prepare big Christmas Eve dinners.

"Wear it like a scarf," Kristoff suggests.

"Like this, idiot," Hiccup then ties it.

"Rapunzel did mine," Flynn says.

"Rapunzel _my sister_," I cough.

"Yeah... Right," Flynn nods vigorously.

"GUYS! COME DOWN FOR PICTURES!" Anna calls.

We all run down the stairs, and once I see Elsa- who's currently talking to Merida- I stop at the last step, and my jaw drops.

She looks gorgeous. Her hair is curled, and it's up to her waist. She's wearing a purple holiday dress- or is it gown?! I still don't get it- that hugs her curves perfectly. Absolutely stunning.

"C'mon, Jack. Don't wanna catch flies in your mouth*," Flynn smirks.

"Shut it, Rider," I mumble, embarrassed.

"Photos! Couples, then all girls, after that it's all boys, then all of us," Anna orders.

"Will do, Miss. Perfectionist," Elsa teases as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"First up is Flynnunzel!" Aunt Idina holds up the camera.

"Flynnunzel?" Flynn asks as he and Rapunzel stand in front of the red curtain.

"She makes up random ship names," Uncle Chris explains.

"Ah," Flynn nods. He and Rapunzel smile as the picture is taken.

"Now for Kristanna!" Aunt Idina says. Kristoff and Anna then come- well, Anna skips- and they smile for their photo.

"Mericcup!" Aunt Idina then says. Merida and Hiccup walk over there, snickering. Probably about my reaction to Elsa's appearance.

"And now, Jelsa!" Aunt Idina says. I snake my arms around Elsa's waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. The camera snaps, and then we all head towards the dining room.

"I-It's beautiful," Flynn whispers, looking at the food in front of him.

"I think I'm going to cry," Kristoff says.

"Go ahead, I won't judge," Anna says, also breathless.

"Aunt Idina, Uncle Chris, did you... _Make_ this?" Elsa gasps.

"I did it all," Uncle Chris says, leaning back, looking satisfied.

Uncle Chris did nothing, I did it," Aunt Idina smiles.

"It's looks delicious!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"Merida, don't eat all of it," I joke.

"No promises," Merida retorts.

"Dig in!" Uncle Chris says, and we all begin eating our food.

* * *

><p>After we all have eaten, we then go into Anna's room.<p>

"Truth or Dare time!" Rapunzel says in a sing-song voice.

"I call going first!" Flynn says. "Jack, Truth or Dare?"

"Da-" I then cut myself off when I see his devilish smirk. "Truth."

"You're no fun!" Flynn groans.

"I picked Truth," I roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine," he regains his composure, "are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am quite religious," I say quickly.

"That's not what he meant, and you know it," Hiccup says.

"Fine, I'm not," I mutter. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elsa blushing.

"Who did you lose it to?!" Rapunzel asks, looking horrified.

"Elsa," I say.

"Good thing her room is soundproof," Anna remarks, causing Elsa to blush harder.

"She screamed a lot," I then begin smirking.

"Oh? Is that so, Elsa?" Flynn grins.

"Shut up. Haven't you and Rapunzel had sex?" Elsa asks, averting the attention from her.

"You better say no," I warn.

"We haven't!" Flynn answers, hopefully truthful.

"Okay, okay. My turn. Hiccup, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth," Hiccup says.

"Is it true that Merida can kick your ass?" I ask.

"She could beat my ass and kick it to next year," Hiccup replies, and Merida laughs.

"Not tha' I wou'," Merida says.

"Sure," Elsa yawns.

"Stop, it's contagious," I joke as I also yawn.

"True," Kristoff agrees, everyone else yawning.

"I'm going to bed," Rapunzel declares.

"Me too," we all agree.

"Night, guys," Elsa says.

"Night," we all reply, heading to our rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>The * was unnecessary I guess, but there's a stupid fly just buzzing around and I'm sick of it xD.<strong>

**And yes, I did do the dress vs gown thing in here which Jack was also confused with in Walt's Dreams AU ;D.**

**Question: What would you ask 'The Big EighR' or dare them to do? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"WAKE UP!" I hear someone shout in my ear. I scream, then quickly sit up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Anna shouts excitedly.

"Anna! You scared me!" I groan.

"Jack isn't up, so... I got you this," Anna holds out a bucket of water.

"A bucket of water?" I ask, peering into it.

"A bucket of _cold_ water," Anna corrects.

"I see what you're saying," I then smile.

"I'll be holding the video camera!" Anna squeals. I get out of bed up, pick up the bucket, and head over to Jack's room.

I quietly open the door, and see Jack sleeping peacefully.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaim as I dump the water on him.

"HOLY FUCKING-" Jack wakes up immediately. I burst into laughter.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Jack exclaims, and I run, him chasing me.

"Say you're sorry," he says as he pins me to the ground.

"Nope," I say.

"Say it," he says in a teasing warning tone.

"No," I reply, stubborn.

"Fine," Jack says, then begins tickling me.

"Stop! Stop!" I gasp between giggles. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good," Jack says, standing up. He hold out a hand to me, and I take it, him pulling me up.

"I got it all on camera!" Anna exclaims, proud.

"Kids! Are you up?" Aunt Idina's voice drifts upstairs.

"Yes!" We shout back.

"Breakfast is ready!"

We then run downstairs and see practically a breakfast buffet.

"Wow," Jack breathes.

"Jack, sweetie, why are you all wet?" Aunt Idina asks.

"Well, your niece dumped a bucket of cold water on me," Jack says in fake annoyance.

"Elsa!" Uncle Chris says in a scolding voice. "Haven't I taught you better?!"

"Um..." I suddenly look sheepish.

"You should've blowed a trumpet in his face, then as he sat up dumped the water bucket on his head. Then you should've covered the ground with syrup, so his feet would be sticky. Honestly, this generation," Uncle Chris teasingly scoffs.

"Chris!" Aunt Idina exclaims.

"I like your idea of fun, Mr. Pine," Jack says, looking impressed.

"Call me Uncle Chris," Uncle Chris replies, then opens the newspaper, sipping his coffee.

"Elsa, Anna. Help me with the cookies please. Jack, can you wake the others and send Merida and Rapunzel to also help? You and the boys can go with Uncle Chris and go to the store for more wooden logs for the fire. We're running out," Aunt Idina says.

"Sure thing," Jack replies.

* * *

><p>"Present time!" Aunt Idina claps her hands. It's now night, and we all have been laughing, talking, you know. The Christmas usual.<p>

"Rapunzel, open mine first!" I urge. I hand her the large easel, biting my lower lip in anxiety.

"It's big," Rapunzel remarks as she unwraps it. Her eyes bulge out once she sees her easel.

"Oh my goodness!" Rapunzel gasps.

"Do you like it?" I ask, anxious.

"I love it! Thank you!" Rapunzel hugs me. Jack smirks at me as if to say, 'You're already a Frost'.

"Open mine, Elsa!" Aunt Idina urges.

"Ours," Uncle Chris coughs.

"Right, whatever," Aunt Idina replies.

"Okay," I say, and open the small box. Inside is a diamond necklace and diamond earrings.

"They're mom's," I breathe.

"It's a tradition in the family to give the oldest daughter the jewelry," Aunt Idina says.

"I love it, thank you," I say, hugging her.

"Open mine, Jack," I say, excited.

"So eager," Jack jokes as he opens it.

"Oh. My. God. Elsa, you didn't!" Jack exclaims once he sees my gift.

"I did!" I beam.

"What?" Merida asks.

"She... I can't believe it..." Jack says.

"I got him a pass to see his favorite hockey player!" I explain.

"Thank you, Snowflake," he says, pecking me on the cheek.

"Open my gift," Jack hands me a box.

"Alright," I say, and open it up to see a snowflake pin encrusted with diamonds.

"I love it!" I say, kissing him on the cheek.

We all then exchange our gifts, then once Anna yawns, it spreads to all of us.

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night, guys," Uncle Chris stands up. We all agree, heading to our own rooms.

"Did you like your gift?" Jack asks, yawning once we're upstairs.

"Yeah, but having you over was the best gift," I say, kissing him.

"I know," he teases, tired.

"Good night," I say.

"Night, Snowflake," Jack says, heading into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided not to do the whole four story sequel thing since I have other ideas for two new stories, and the sequels would just be getting in the way of them. <strong>

**Question: What would you want for Christmas?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Springtime_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

It's now spring, and work has been starting to pile up. Whenever I finally finish everything, I decide to do the next day's assignment since I'm thinking ahead. But it seems like the work keeps piling up more and more each day!

"Hey, Elsa!" Jack greets, coming into the room.

"Jack, how'd you get in?" I ask, shocked.

"Your room was unlocked," Jack shrugs.

"Oh, M.K must've forgotten to lock it when she left," I say.

"Anyways, you've been working so hard and I heard there's a party tonight. You wanna go?" Jack asks, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sigh, "I don't know, there's still so much homework..."

"You're doing some of tomorrow's work," Jack points out, glancing at the work I'm doing.

"Fine, you caught me. When's the party?" I ask, some laughter in my voice.

"At we've, and I'll pick you up. Bye Snowflake!" Jack kisses me on the cheek.

"You deserve a break!" He tells me as he walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Elsa and I enter the house, and see people drinking alcohol, dancing, and walking into the rooms with '7 Minutes in Heaven' written on the doors.

"Promise you won't drink the alcohol?" Elsa asks, obviously intimidated by the party.

"I won't drink it," I promise.

We begin walking, trying to search for people we know, but when I turn around I see that Elsa isn't there. She must've gotten lost in the crowd.

"Hey! You there! Why aren't you drinking anything?" A boy asks, his voice slurred.

"Because I promised someone I wouldn't," I reply.

"Drink it," he hands me a bottle of alcohol.

"No," I say, stubborn.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice. Boys!" The boy calls. Two other boys come and hold my arms.

"Have some fun..." The boy says as he forces the burning alcohol down my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack!" I call, searching for him.

I finally spot him, talking to a brunette.

"What?" I whisper to myself. He then pushes the brunette's hair back, and kisses her. Is it just me, or do you hear my heart shattering?

They both then go upstairs, giggling, and Jack opens the door for the brunette, and they both enter a room. I see a glimpse of a bed before the door shuts.

About to walk upstairs and stop what they're about to do, I stop myself.

If Jack wants to be with her, let him.

Because we're over.

Tears welling up in my eyes, I walk outside.

"Merida?" I sniffle once she picks up.

"Lassie! Wha's wrong?" Merida asks.

"I-I want to go to my dorm. Can you pick me up?" I ask, trying not to burst into tears.

"Alrigh', but wha' happened?" Merida asks.

"J-Jack, he-" I then break down, telling her the story.

"Maybe he was drunk," Merida suggests, trying to be helpful.

"We both promised each other we wouldn't drink," I sob.

"I'll be ther' in a sec'nd, lassie," Merida promises before hanging up.

I try to control my tears, but fail miserably. I then begin crying, letting it all go.

I see Merida's silver Toyota pull up, and she jumps out.

"Oh, lassie," she whispers, then hugs me.

"I-I love him," I cry softly into her shoulder.

"He's an arse. 'ow about we go into yer dorm and watch some movies with hot cocoa?" Merida suggests.

I silently nod, and she leads me into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I wake up, my head pounding.

"What the... Where am I?" I murmur to myself, looking around in the unfamiliar room.

There are posters of busty blonds, naked on a motercycle. The room is a mess.

I can see with the sunlight streaming in the window thankfully since the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling is cracked.

Slowly, I recall some events from last night.

Elsa and I were at a party... These guys shoved alchohal down my throat... That's all I can remember.

I then look down and see my chest, bare. I look to the left and see a naked brunette, sleeping.

"No... No... No," I then throw the covers off, and see I'm wearing only boxers. I look around and see my clothes. I hurriedly put them on, and look at the time.

10:44 AM.

I quickly call Elsa, but get sent to voicemail. I then call Hiccup.

"Jack, where are you?! And why in the fucking hell would you cheat on Elsa?!" Hiccup shouts.

"Look, it's not my fault," I then tell him how I was forced to drink alcohol.

"You banged a random brunette. No matter what, Elsa won't forgive you," Hiccup tells me.

"How is she?" I ask as I step outside the room.

"Pretty pissed off and heartbroken," Hiccup replies.

"My little Snowflake..." I murmur to myself guiltily.

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"Sorry, Merida's shouting at me to give her the phone and- What? Yes, yes, sweetie! Yes! You could totally kick Jack's ass- and so I'm trying to get the phone out of her grasp because I know what she is going to say will be nasty and- What?! No! Noooo!" I hear Hiccup's cries drift into the background.

"Listen here, ye arse," I then hear Merida's growling voice.

"Ye broke Elsa's heart, sleepin' with some random slut. You. Will. Pay." She then hangs up.

Haven't I already paid the price by breaking Elsa's heart?

* * *

><p><strong>A BIG misunderstanding! <strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you make it up to Elsa?**

**Bonus Question: If you were Elsa, what would you have done when you saw Jack going upstairs with the slut? I mean... Uh... Brunette.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack's P.O.V**

I enter my dorm, slamming the door behind me angrily.

"Jack, what's wrong, dude?" Terrence asks, worried.

I don't reply. Instead, I just begin screaming, shouting, yelling. I do everything, punching a pillow.

"What happened?" Terrence asks once my rage is over.

I then tell him the whole story, and end it with, "Elsa will never forgive me."

"What do you mean?" Terrence aaka, confused.

"I've fucked up so many times. She's not going to come back this time," I say.

"I've heard that a drunk man brings out a sober man. Are you... You know. A playboy?" Terrence carefully chooses his words.

"No, it... It's stupid," I sigh.

"Tell me," Terrence persists.

I then tell him the story.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I was forced to drink alcohol. I walk to the room where everyone else was, drunk, and looking for Elsa.<em>

_Then I saw a girl with brown hair. From where I was standing at the time, the lighting was way off and she sort of looked like Elsa._

_"Hey, did you know I've had feelings for you way before I've kissed you for the first time?" I said, my voice slurred._

_"Since when have we kissed?" The girl who I thought was Elsa giggled. __I thought she was Elsa, and I thought she was teasing me._

_So I kissed her, and the girl asked, "how about we get a room?" _

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you can see where it went," I then finish my story.<p>

"Look, I think you need to give her some time," Terrence tells me.

"How long?" I sigh.

"As long as it takes," Terrence replies.

"I am fucking stupid," I groan, flopping into my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa? You in here?" M.K opens the door, returning from breakfast.

"No," I reply, my voice muffled.

"C'mon, Elsa," Merida urges.

"No," I reply, tears forming in my eyes.

"Why? It's just a boy!" Merida huffs, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Merida, she loved him though," M.K says in a scolding tone of voice.

"And she can love someone who won't break her heart!" Merida points out.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" M.K sighs.

"I've broken bones. Bones heal, and so can hearts," Merida says, stubborn.

"My heart's been diagnosed with permanant breakage, no cure," I sniffle.

"Oh, lass. 'Ow about you, me, M.K, and Tink all go out to this karaoke place tonigh'?" Merida suggests, sympathetic.

"No," I reply.

"Elsa, we're taking you no matter what," M.K says, stubborn.

"No," I repeat, stubborn, but I know it's no use. They're going to take me anyways.

They're trying to find the cure for my permanent heart breakage.

No cure.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD<strong> **STUPID MISUNDERSTANDINGS! xD. **

**I also started another AU called More Than Friends if any of you want to check it out!**

**Question: What would you do if you were in Merida, M.K, or Terrence's position?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nod's P.O.V**

My phone begins ringing, and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Nod... It's me, M.K," I hear M.K say softly.

"Oh, hey beautiful! What's up?" I ask.

"Jack and Elsa broke up," M.K tells me.

"What?! Why?!" I practically shout.

"Apparently he was drunk and kissed another girl at this party they went last night," M.K says.

"That doesn't sound like Jack..." I say.

"I know! Jack loves Elsa more than anything," M.K says.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"Well, Merida, Tink, and I are taking Elsa to the 'Wish Upon A Moon' karaoke club, since singing helps people release their emotions. Maybe you should bring Jack so they both can see what the other one is feeling," M.K suggests.

"Gold idea! I'll tell Hiccup and Terrence," I say.

"Bye," M.K says.

"Love you," I say before hanging up.

"Hey! Hiccup!" I get his attention, averting it to the dragon comic book he was reading.

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"Hope you can sing good. Because we're going with Jack and Terrence to 'Wish Upon A Moon'."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Aaaannnddd... Done!" M.K says proudly, finishing the last curl in my hair.

I'm wearing a blue shirt with sequins with navy blue jeggings. I might look beautiful if I get rid of the sadness in my eyes.

"Do we have to go?" I whine.

"Yes!" M.K says quickly. I arch an eyebrow.

"Because it will be fun!" M.K gives a sheepish smile. What is this girl up to?

"Let's go, guys!" Tink walks in.

"Ye! Or else all the good songs will already have been sung," Merida then comes.

"Okay, okay," I sigh.

I just want to curl up into a ball.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a gruesome twenty minutes with M.K and Tink singing along to the songs on the radio, we reach 'Wish Upon A Moon'.<p>

"Hey, ladies! Can I get you anything?" A waiter asks once we sit at a seat.

"No, we're fine," M.K replies.

"Hey hey everybody! Welcome to 'Wish Upon A Moon'! I'm your DJ Jimmity!" The DJ says into the microphone.

"So who wants to go first?" Jimmity asks.

"Elsa! Go!" M.K pushes me onto the stage.

"Um, hi," I say awkwardly into the microphone.

"Hey there, pretty lady! What song would you like?" Jimmity asks.

"Number four," I say. It's not like I can escape this so I may as well sing! Just watch _High School Musical_, for example.

"Number four it is! Rolling in the Deep by Adele!" Jimmity announces, and everyone claps.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Terrence, Hiccup, Nod, and... Jack walk in.

_There's a fire_

_Startin' in my heart _

_Reachin' a fever and it's_

_Bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can _

_See you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out_

_And I'll lay your ship there_

_See how I leave _

_With every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate _

_The things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking _

_That we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love_

_They leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_Baby, _

_I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you_

_And I'm gonna _

_Make your head burn_

_Think of me in _

_The depths of your despair_

_Make a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love_

_Remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking _

_That we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love_

_They leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart _

_Inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart _

_Inside of your hand_

_But you played it_

_With a beating_

_Throw your soul_

_Through every open door_

_Count your blessings _

_To find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow _

_Into treasured gold _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap _

_Just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart _

_Inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart _

_Inside of your hand_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat_

The crowd erupts, applauding and cheering.

It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: How do you think Jack felt when Elsa was singing?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"We're going," I say to the girls once I get off the stage.

"What?! No!" M.K exclaims.

"You set me up! You knew Jack was coming!" I cry out.

"I did?" M.K asks innocently.

"Yes, now come on," I tug on her sleeve.

"No! We came in Merida's car anyway! She has the keys!" M.K points out.

"Merida?" I turn to the red-head.

"Sorry, lass. But yer stayin' 'ere," Merida shrugs.

"Fine," I huff, plopping myself on the seat next to Tink.

"Elsa, if you're mad at Jack, I really think you shouldn't look at the stage," Tink gasps.

"What? Why?" Curious, I look at the stage.

_Oh my fucking God. _

He's on the stage!

"Yeah, I'll sing... Um... Number twenty," Jack says to the DJ, and Jimmity nods.

"That's _All Of You_ by John Legend!" Jimmity calls out. Everyone whoops and cheers except for me.

_What would I do_

_Without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in,_

_And you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_No kidding,_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in_

_That beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy,_

_Don't know what hit me,_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy_

_And I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves_

_And all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end_

_And my beginning_

_Even when I lose_

_I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you_

_All of me_

_And you give me_

_All of you,_

_How many times_

_Do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying_

_You're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down,_

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall,_

_You're my muse_

_My worst distraction,_

_My rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing,_

_It's ringing,_

_In my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy_

_And I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves_

_And all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end_

_And my beginning_

_Even when I lose_

_I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table,_

_We're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all,_

_Though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves_

_And all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end_

_And my beginning_

_Even when I lose_

_I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you_

_All of me_

_And you give me_

_All of you_

_I give you_

_All of me_

_And you give me_

_All of you_

Everyone stands up and begins cheering, and even I clap a little.

"Can we go now?" I plead once everyone settles down and other people go up to sing.

"Let me think. No," M.K says automatically.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Oh, come on, Elsa! Didn't Jack's song do anything to you?" Tink asks.

"No," I lie.

"Yer lyin'," Merida says immediately.

"Am not!" I reply.

"Can't fool me, lass. I've known ye forever," Merida tells me.

"I am not lying," I say firmly.

_Liar_, I think to myself, but I keep my mouth shut.

"Alrigh', then," Merida says, looking doubtful and suspicious.

"Alright, everybody! Now it's time for the two best singers who sang for us tonight! One boy and one girl!" Jimmity announces, and everyone claps.

"After these two singers get picked, can we go back?" I ask.

"After they sing you mean," M.K corrects.

"And yes," Tink adds.

"The two singers are... Elsa Westerguard and Jack Frost!" Jimmity grins, and everyone begins applauding.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! <strong>

**Question: If you were Jack or Elsa, would you go on stage?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jack's P.O.V**

After moments of protesting, Elsa is pushed onto the stage next to me.

"Hi," I say quietly to her.

No reply.

"Alrighty, then! What song do we have, you might ask?! Well, let's do... RANDOMIZE!" Jimmity exclaims.

A wheel shows up, and then Jimmity clicks a button, and the wheel begins spinning, then lands on a song name.

"And that's _Say Something_ from A Great Big World!" Jimmity exclaims.

_Elsa= Italics _

**Jack= Bold **

_**Bold Italics= Both **_

**Say something**

**I'm giving up on you**

_I'll be the one_

_If you want me to_

**Anywhere I**

**Would've followed you**

_Say something_

_I'm giving up_

_On you_

**_And I _**

**_Am feeling so _**

**_Small _**

**_It was over my head _**

**_I know nothing at all _**

**_And I _**

**_Will stumble and _**

**_Fall _**

**_I'm still learning to love _**

**_Just starting to crawl _**

**_Say something _**

**_I'm giving up on you _**

**_I'm sorry that I _**

**_Couldn't get to you _**

**_Anywhere I _**

**_Would've followed you _**

**_Say something_**

**_I'm giving up on you _**

**_And I _**

**_Will swallow my _**

**_Pride _**

**_You're the one that I love _**

**_I'm saying goodbye _**

**_Say something _**

**_I'm giving up on you _**

**_And I'm sorry that I _**

**_Couldn't get to you _**

**_Oh, woah oh! _**

**_Say something _**

**_I'm giving up _**

**_On you _**

**_Say something_**

The crowd erupts into applause, and Elsa quickly gets off the stage.

I can't give up on her so easily, I can't.

I can't just let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>M.K's P.O.V<strong>

The next day is Sunday, and Elsa's sleeping in. I'm at a cafe with Merida, Hiccup, Tink, and Terrence.

"Listen, guys. Yesterday we all saw that Jack and Elsa still like each other," I say.

"They do. A misunderstan'in happened between 'em, though," Merida points out.

"We gotta get them to talk it out or something," Nod says.

"Well, Jack would talk anytime. But Elsa wouldn't," Terrence says.

"What if we forced them to talk to each other?" Tink suggests.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"What I mean is in the afternoon we can get them in a room alone together and lock the door. That way Elsa would have to hear Jack out and Jack would have to hear Elsa out," Tink explains.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Hiccup agrees.

"It just might work," I nod.

"How can we get them in the room together?" Nod asks.

"Well... It doesn't have to be a room. I can tell Elsa that Anna sent her a package and she can go in the elevator," I suggest.

"And I can tell Jack to meet me in the lobby and he can go in the same one. There is only one elevator on our floor," Terrence points out.

"Then we can stop the elevator somehow. Hiccup, do you think you can hack into the school's systems?" Tink asks.

"I think I can manage to do that," Hiccup says.

"I'll distract that ol' bag who controls the school systems," Merida offers.

"Well, this plan came together easily," I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt the urge to update and its 11:20 PM here! <strong>

**Question: How do you think Jack or Elsa would feel about being stuck in an elevator with the other?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jack's P.O.V **

"Hey, Jack, I'm in the lobby. Can you quickly get my sneakers?" Terrence's voice crackles in my phone.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second," I tell him, and pick the pair of black Nikes up.

I step into the elevator, and all of a sudden Elsa is pushed in by M.K.

"HEY!" Elsa shrieks.

"MUWAHAHAHA!" M.K cackles evilly as the elevator door shuts.

"Hi," I say to Elsa after an awkward moment of silence.

"I have nothing to say to you," Elsa crosses her arms, looking away. All of a sudden, the elevator is stopped.

"What the-" I look around, and all of a sudden Hiccup's voice is coming from a speaker in the elevator.

"HEY! JACK, ELSA! YOU IN THERE?" His voice booms.

"Talk a little quieter!" I cover my ears.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologizes.

"Hiccup, we're stuck in the elevator!" Elsa shouts.

"Oh, I know," Hiccup says.

"Well can you get us out?!" I exclaim.

"Not until you two make up!" Hiccup says, and then the speaker is off.

"Elsa, I'm-"

"I'm not talking to you," Elsa cuts me off. It's now or never.

"Then let me talk," I firmly hold her hands in mine, making her look at me.

"The night I was drunk, I... I thought the girl I kissed was you. I even admitted something embarrassing about my feelings for you to her. Then... I don't know, I can't remember. I kissed her thinking she was you, and now I regret it. I lost my little Snowflake, who I'm hoping is willing to forgive me even though I'm a horrible person?" I look into her blue orbs.

"I-I don't know. My heart broke that night, Jack," Elsa says, taking her hands from mine, her eyes moist.

"I can mend it. I promise," I say meekly. I hurt my Snowflake.

"Do you even love me?" Elsa asks, looking away.

"Love? Love isn't even a strong word for you, Elsa. I love you so much that love sounds cheap. I need you like how snowflakes need the cold, or planets need the sun," I say.

"Really?" Elsa looks up at me.

I cup her face, kiss her, then say, "Really."

"I forgive you, Jack. And one reason is... I love you too," Elsa smiles.

"I was hoping," I grin.

"So... What did you say to that girl that night?" Elsa asks.

"I told her I loved you way before we started dating," I tell her.

"AWWW!" Hiccup's voice crackles on the speaker.

"You can let us out now, Hiccup!" Elsa says.

"Okay!" I hear Hiccup reply, and the elevator door opens, and Elsa and I step onto our floor.

"Um... Now what?" Elsa asks.

"Now I get to take my lovely girlfriend to lunch," I beam.

"Subway?" Elsa asks hopefully.

"Hell yeah," I laugh, and we step back into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, the chapter of forgiveness ;D <strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you have said to Elsa in the elevator?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Justin's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since I've been released from prison, and my parents decided to keep it hush-hush.

So here I am, sitting in Subway, with my brown hair dyed blond and my blue eyes now brown due to colored contacts. All of a sudden, I hear a familiar giggle.

I look up to see non-other than Elsa Westerguard and Jack Frost entering Subway.

The two that are the reason I had to go to prison.

Jack being more of a reason than Elsa because if he wasn't there, then all would've been well since Elsa is a chicken and wouldn't have told anyone anyways.

"Let me order. I know what you like," I hear Jack tell Elsa.

"But Jack, I'm not a baby. I can order for myself!" Elsa laughs.

"Please?" Jack persists.

"Fine, as long as I pay," Elsa says.

"Not a chance, Snowflake," Jack replies.

"Then I order for myself," Elsa grins.

"How about this. I give you a kiss, then I get to pay and order?" Jack suggests.

"Hm... Maybe," Elsa teases.

"I'll take it as a yes," Jack says, giving Elsa a swift kiss.

So the two are together now!

Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V <strong>

"I could've ordered for myself you know," I tell Jack as we sit in a booth near a boy our age with dirty-blond hair and brown eyes.

"Really?" Jack feigns confusion.

"Yes, really, you goofball," I tease.

"Oh," Jack grins before taking a bite.

Feeling someone looking at me, I then glance at the boy with dirty-blond hair and see him staring at me.

"Jack, that guy's staring at me," I whisper to Jack.

"What? You mean, like checking you out?" Jack frowns.

"No... Like... In a bad way. Like he hates me or something," I reply.

"I'll be right back," Jack stands up and walks to he boy, and I see them talking. Later, the boy just smirks, then gets up, walking away.

"What happened?" I ask Jack once he sits down.

"I told him to stop checking out my girlfriend, and then he said he wasn't. Then I said to him that he has to stop looking at you, but he said he knew you and left," Jack tells me.

"Oh," I say, having an uneasy feeling.

"He probably doesn't know you, he just confused you for someone else," Jack reassures me, taking my hands in his

"Yeah," I say, but doubts swarm in my mind.

I feel like this won't be the last time I see that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know who Justin is and when his name came up you're like, "WTF?! WHAT'S JUSTIN BIEBER DOING IN THIS STORY?!" <strong>

**Well, I'm sorry Beliebers, but he isn't in this story. I suggest going and reading Walt's Dreams AU so you won't be confused anymore. **

**Question: How do you think Elsa felt when Justin was staring at her?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Justin's P.O.V**

I casually lean against the Subway wall, waiting for Jack and Elsa to come out.

After searching up Jack Frost, I see that he goes to Dream Kingdom College. Elsa most likely goes with him.

Seeing the couple come out of the building, I quickly act casual, stuffing my phone in my pocket.

I feel Elsa glance at me fearfully, then hear Jack say quietly to her, "It's fine. He probably doesn't want you for anything."

Boy, is he wrong! But it's not just Elsa who I'm going to get back at...

"Okay," Elsa turns around, and Jack drapes an arm around her, pulling her close as they walk away.

I see Elsa glance at me again once I stand up, and just to taunt her, I wink.

Her eyes widening, she quickly turns around.

"Something wrong?" I hear Jack's distant voice ask.

"N-Nothing," Elsa replies.

I am going to make sure they pay for what they did to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V <strong>

That guy winked at me! But why?! I don't even know him!

Is he just a pervert wanting a girl in his bed?

Or does he actually know me?

"You okay?" Jack asks, his voice snapping me back to reality, in the dorm hallway.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Is this about the guy from Subway? Because I'm sure everything's fine," Jack tells me.

"I know," I reply, hoping he can't hear the doubt in my voice.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'm your knight in shining armor, Princess," Jack kisses my nose.

"Well it looks like Jack Frost just nipped at my nose," I smile.

"He did?" Jack asks innocently.

"Sure did. Bye, Frostie," I say as I enter my dorm.

I can't see or her M.K, so that must mean she's out with Nod somewhere.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I look down to see a text from an unknown number.

_Watch your back. I'm always watching. You know who I am, and I know who you are. Always watching. _

I feel myself becoming worried.

Who is this? How does he know me if I don't know him?

All of a sudden another thought pops into my mind.

_Is he in the dorm?_

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH GOD. OHHHH GOD. OH MY FLIPPIN' GAWD. <strong>

**Anyways, if you haven't checked out my other story 'More Than Friends' (another Jelsa fic) please do! I think you all will like it! **

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you do?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I take a deep breath, trying to console myself.

_Elsa, he probably isn't. You locked the door behind you. _

What if he snuck in?

_Do you hear breathing?_

I stop to listen for any sounds.

None.

Wait a second... I'll call Hans!

"Hello?" He picks up on the second ring.

"Hans!" I tell him about the guy at Subway.

"And now I'm not sure if he's in my dorm," I conclude.

"Elsa, tell Jack. Get out of the dorm. Now," Hans tells me.

"No! Jack can't know! I don't want him hurt because of me. You can't tell him!" I beg.

"Elsa-" I sense Hans's hesitation.

"He can't know!" I repeat.

"Fine. But get out of that dorm and call the police," Hans tells me.

"Okay," I lie, and hang up. Like calling the police won't draw any attention!

Slowly, I walk over to the kitchen, and pick up a knife.

I walk out into the main room stealthily, and say, "I know you're in here. You can come out."

No reply.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find you," I say, and carefully check everywhere.

I let out a sigh of relief.

He isn't in here.

All of a sudden, the door opens.

I let out a piercing scream, dropping the knife far away from me, and I look up to see M.K who also screamed.

"What the feathers is going on?!" M.K exclaims.

"Nothing," I feebly say, picking up the knife.

"Nothing?! Elsa, you had a knife in your hand! Were you trying to-" M.K gives me a worried look, not finishing her sentence.

"No! I swear I wasn't!" I say, and M.K looks at me doubtfully. I sigh, then tell her the whole story.

"Is the guy in the dorm?" M.K asks worriedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure he isn't," I reply.

"You have to tell Jack," M.K states.

"I can't! I don't want him getting hurt because of me! I feel like I know that guy from Subway..." I say.

"What did he look like?" M.K asks.

"He had dirty-blond hair and brown eyes, but what was familiar is his wink..." I struggle trying to recall who else had winked like that.

"I don't know who it is!" I sigh.

"Did you have any guy best friends who winked like that? Ex-boyfriends? Cousins?" M.K asks.

When she says 'ex-boyfriends', I let out a startled jump.

"What? Do you know who it is?" M.K asks.

"It can't be... He should be in jail... Unless he got released and nobody found out... He must've dyed his hair..." I murmur to myself.

"Elsa! Who is it?!" M.K grabs me the shoulders, making me face her.

"My ex-boyfriend Justin Fox," I whisper.

"Justin Fox? Wait, what? Tell me everything!" M.K says, and we sit on her bed.

"Well we were dating for a while, but then I found out he was cheating on me. I broke up with him and locked myself in my room for days. Then one day I finally came out and went downstairs, and he, his parents, my parents, Hans, and Anna were in the living room. I ran back upstairs, then he came in the room a-and he t-tried to rape m-me. Jack saved me," I then become aware of the teardrops running down my cheeks.

"Elsa, we have to tell the police," M.K says softly, handing me a tissue.

"No! They won't do anything anyways! He hasn't even done anything illegal!" I say.

"At least we should tell Jack," M.K says.

"No. You, me, Hans, and most likely Anna since he would've told her, are the only people who know. And I want it to stay that way. Let's just... Ignore it. It all will be fine," I say with false hope.

"If anything happens, though, I'm calling the police," M.K says.

"Okay. But other than that, it's our secret," I say.

"Our secret," M.K agrees, but I can tell she's regretting it.

I am too, a little, but it's for Jack's safety.

Maybe even mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The power of Jelsa ;D <strong>

**Question: If you were M.K, what would you do?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next day after classes are over, I flop into my bed, sighing tiredly.

"Homework, homework, and guess what else? More homework," M.K huffs.

"I did all of today's homework yesterday!" I stick out my tongue.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I look down.

Another text from the blocked number.

_Figured out who I am? You probably think that ignoring me will be the best, Elsa. But it won't be. Trust me. I'm going to not get back at you, but get back at Jack. _

I feel my heart stop at the last sentence.

"What's wrong?" M.K asks, worried.

"N-Nothing. I-I have to go," I walk over to the door, fumble with the knob, and quickly exit.

I then shut the door behind me, lean against it, and stare at the text in disbelief.

"Hey Elsa!" Tink says, and I immediately stand up.

"Is something wrong?" Tink asks, concerned.

"No, I just needed some fresh air. The stress of college is getting to me, y'know?" I plaster a smile on my face.

"Okay, but I'm always available if you want to talk," Tink replies, looking unsure of my lie.

"Thanks, Tink," I say as she shuts the door.

"I need to call someone. Hans? No, he would be more worried. Anna? No, she would march over here and tell me to call the police..." I murmur to myself, walking, staring at the text.

"Woah! Sorry!" I hear someone say as I bump into him.

"Oh, sorry Terrence!" I apologize as I look up, seeing the boy.

"It's cool. Is something wrong?" Terrence asks.

"N-" I stop myself. He's Jack's roommate, should I tell him? He might be able to keep Jack safe.

Or he might tell Jack.

"Terrence, I need you to do me a favor," I take a deep breath.

"Sure. What's up?" Terrence asks.

I explain the situation, and he widens his eyes and exclaims, "You have to tell Jack!"

I sigh. I know I have to tell Jack now. The only person who can protect him might be himself.

"I-I will. Thanks, Terrence," I say, and walk to Jack and Terrence's dorm. I knock on the door, and Jack opens it.

"Hey Snowflake!" Jack greets.

"Jack, I need to tell you something," I feel my eyes becoming moist all of a sudden.

"Snowflake? What's wrong?" Jack murmurs, urging me inside.

Between sniffles and tears, I tell him everything.

"It's all my fault," I say in the end.

"Snowflake. This is _not_ your fault," Jack says firmly.

"But-" Jack cuts me off.

"It's not your fault," he repeats.

"Then what are we gonna do?" I ask, trying not to sound hopeless.

"We're going down to the police station. Come on," Jack says, and I follow him out the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Elsa! ;( <strong>

**Question: How do you think Jack felt when Elsa was telling you what was going on and showing you the texts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I grip Jack's hand tightly as we step into the police station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A policeman behind the desk asks.

"We would like to report a case with text-threats," Jack replies.

"Alright. Do you have the phone number from the sender?" The policeman asks, opening a binder.

"It's blocked," Jack answers.

"May I see the texts?" The policeman asks.

Jack hands him my phone, opened up to the texts from Justin.

"Do you have any suspicions as to who is sending these texts?" The policeman asks.

"J-Justin Fox," I reply, and I feel Jack glance at me. I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I think the Subway guy is Justin.

"Justin Fox, eh? Well, we'll see into this case. Thank you for reporting it," the policeman says.

"No, thank you," I say gratefully as Jack and I exit.

"Who told you that everything would be alright?" Jack smirks as we enter his car.

"Anna," I tease back.

"Oh? And is Anna also taking you out to Dunkin' Donuts?" Jack asks as he buckles himself up.

"I don't know," I feel myself beginning to smile.

"Then I will," Jack grins, starting the engine.

* * *

><p>Once Jack and I return to campus and we enter the building, Jack whispers to me, "Don't worry, Snowflake. Everything will be okay."<p>

"I hope," I reply as we step into our hallway.

"It will," Jack assures me, then goes into his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I stop in my tracks once I see me and Terrence's dorm.

The sheets on the bed are thrown off, there's shattered glass on the ground, and the TV has a crack in it.

I enter the bathroom and see on the mirror-which is cracked-:

**BEWARE. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

This can only mean one thing.

Someone broke into the dorm.

And I think I know exactly who did.

* * *

><p><strong>WE HIT 400! WOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do when you realized that someone broke into the room?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jack's P.O.V**

_Okay, Jack. Think. What should you do? What would Derek Jeter do?_

Okay, Derek Jeter retired. So I'm out of luck.

I take a deep breath, then step out of my dorm. I then quickly text Terrence.

_J: Don't come in the dorm. _

_T: What did u do? _

_J: Nothing, something went wrong. I'll tell u everything, just don't cmfksjd. _

_T: Ok, I won't cmfksjd. _

_J: I meant come you idiot. Just don't. _

_T: Ok _

I turn off my phone and shove it in my back pocket.

"Hey Jack!" Tink greets.

"Hi," I fake a smile.

"Did you take Elsa out somewhere?" Tink asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask, taken aback.

"At first she seemed sort of worried, but now she's fine. It's a good thing you took her out," Tink tells me before entering her dorm.

One thing is clear:

I can't tell Elsa about this. She just calmed herself down, I don't want her worried again.

Okay, so Elsa is not in the situation, and I'm not putting her there. I should tell dorm security downstairs and Terrence since he _is_ my roommate...

"Hey Jack!" Hiccup greets. Obviously I'm telling Hiccup too! He's been my best friend for a while!

"Hiccup, listen," I lower my voice, and Hiccup comes closer to hear what I'm saying.

"Elsa's been getting threat texts and my dorm's been broken into. We think it's Justin," I say.

"W-What the..." Hiccup's eyes widen in disbelief.

"But you can't tell anyone. Not a soul," I say.

"I promise," Hiccup says.

"Thanks. I gotta go downstairs for dorm security," I say, and jog to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Elsa! Wanna go hang out in Nod and Hiccup's room? I heard they're putting on a movie," M.K says.

"Sure," I reply, and we head over.

"_The Fault In Our Stars_!" I hear Tink exclaim from the other side.

"No! _Star Wars_!" Hiccup argues. M.K gives me a funny look, and we open the door.

"Guys, come on. We all know that _Percy Jackson_ is, like, the best series of books and movies ever," Terrence says.

"Actually, I'm a Potterhead," I grin, joining them.

"Yes!" Nod cheers.

"Fine, all who votes for the Fault In Our Stars," Tink says, and raises her hand.

"All in favor of _Star Wars_," Hiccup says, raising his own hand.

"_Percy Jackson_," Terrence says, he and M.K raising their hands.

"_Harry Potter_," Merida says, and she, Nod, and I all raise our hands.

"Looks like we got a winner," Nod smiles smugly.

"Hey, where's Jack?" I ask.

"Nowhere," Hiccup says quickly.

"Hiccup? What do you know?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Hiccup replies.

"He's unpacking," Terrence says.

"Didn't you guys unpack when you first entered the building?" M.K asks.

"We got moved to a new dorm," Terrence says.

"Why?" Merida asks.

"We had... Termites in our other one!" Terrence says.

"Oh... Okay," I say, not believing Terrence.

Something's going on here.

And I want to know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na<strong>

**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na**

**ELLLSAAAA! (To the Batman Theme Song ;P)**

**And yes, I am a true Potterhead at heart. **

**Question: If you were Jack, would you tell Elsa? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I knock on Jack's door, and then realize that Terrence said they switched dorm rooms. So I walk to the room that Terrence said they moved into, and knock again.

Jack opens it, and before he can say anything, I cross my arms and say, "I want answers. Now. Why are you in a new dorm? Why weren't you in Hiccup and Nod's room today? And what is going on?"

"W-What? N-Nothing!" Jack says.

"Then why did you move dorms?" I ask.

"B-Because. We got... I..." Jack searches for an excuse.

"You what?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I got blood all over the dorm?" Jack gives a sheepish smile.

"Really? How?" I ask.

"Um... Well... I was on my period... And it was really heavy... And I forgot to put a diaper thing on..." Jack lies.

"Interesting. Jack, tell me the truth," I tap my foot.

"Fine, come in," Jack says, and I follow him in. I then plop next to him on the bed.

"Well... The dorm was broken into. I think it was Justin," Jack says, and I immedietly freeze.

"W-Wait. Justin?" I gasp.

"Elsa, I'm sure everything is going to be alrigh-"

"No, no it's not!" I cut Jack off, and he looks taken-aback. "How do I know he won't do anything else? What if he hurts you? What is he... Kills you?" I choke out the words.

"Elsa, everything is going to be alright!" Jack tells me.

"I-I just need some time alone," I whisper, and get up, exiting his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I guiltily watch Elsa walk out of the room. I shouldn't have told her. Now she's worrying all over again.

And it's because of me.

_It's because of Justin._

Yeah, but if I didn't tell Elsa my wimpy little problem she wouldn't be feeling worried.

_Well you should at least tell her so she can protect herself. _

_I'm_ supposed to protect her! I'm her boyfriend!

_But do you really think she deserves you? _

Okay, I'm losing it. I'm arguing with myself. I'm crazy.

Elsa and I are the perfect couple. She's the princess and I'm the prince.

* * *

><p>It's now nighttime, and in tossing and turning in my bed as M.K is sleeping.<p>

Thoughts swarm my mind, all of them thinking how Justin can leave Jack alone.

_Do we tell the police again?_

_Do we give him money? _

_Does he want me to date him? _

All of a sudden, I feel the answer hit me. Hit me like a wrecking ball demolishing a building.

The only way for him to leave Jack alone is if Jack and I break up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in so long! I got put in AP English and I had to catch up on work since they're ahead of the regular English class I was in. ANDDDDD I have a science project due tomorrow. <strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you do now? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next morning I head over to Jack's dorm.

_It's for Jack, Elsa._

_For Jack._

I knock on the door, and Jack opens it. Once he sees me, he grins, and I feel guilt drowning me.

"Hey, Els!" Jack greets.

"Hey, Jack. Listen, we need to talk," I say, barely audible.

"What's up?" Jack asks, slightly frowning in worry.

"I-I think we need to break up," I feel my eyes becoming misty.

"Wait, what?" Jack asks, crestfallen.

"B-But we can still be friends?" I ask meekly, mixed with some hopefulness.

"But Elsa, why?" Jack asks, sounding heartbroken.

"It's not working out for either of us," I say, feeling a teardrop fall.

_It's for Jack._

_For Jack._

"Fine," I hear Jack say sadly, and he slams the door in my face before I can say anything.

I walk to my room, this time the tears running down my face.

_It's for Jack._

_For Jack._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

She broke up with me.

She broke up with me.

She broke up with me.

I swear, if it's because of Justin, he's a dead man.

But if it's because she feels this way, then... I hate life, and life hates me.

"Jack? Dude, you okay?" Terrence asks.

"No I'm not fucking okay," I snap.

"What's wrong?" Terrence asks, unfazed by me snapping at him.

"Elsa broke up with me," my voice cracks.

"Wait, what?" Terrence asks in disbelief.

"She broke up with me," I repeat, then flop on my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

"I'm sorry, bro," Terrence pats me on the back.

"She broke up with me," my voice cracks again, and my eyes become misty.

_She broke up with me._

* * *

><p><strong>BOO! Happy Late Halloween ;D <strong>

**If you didn't notice, I released a Jelsa Halloween oneshot if you want to check it out. **

**Halloween was awesome! ;D **

**My friends and I were all Frozen characters! My friend/brother-in-law John was Kristoff, my friend Sarah was Anna, my friend Brandon was Hans, my other friend Holly was Olaf, I was Elsa, and John carried around Sarah's cat who was dressed up like Sven. **

**Question: How would you feel if you were Jack or Elsa?**

**Bonus Question: What were you for Halloween?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Justin's P.O.V**

As I sit in TCBY, I notice a certain platinum-blond paying for her frozen yogurt, then she sits at a table.

Hmm. No Jack with her.

Well, that just makes things easier.

I pick up my cup of yogurt and sit in front of her.

"Hi," I say.

Elsa looks up and her eyes widen. "It's you!"

"What?" I ask, worried that she knows it's me.

"Justin Fox," Elsa hisses.

"I see you remember me," I reply, trying to show amusement instead of worry.

"You're the reason that I..." Elsa trails off, her eyes becoming misty.

"That you..." I prompt.

"That I broke up with the man I love," Elsa looks down at her yogurt.

"And that is..." I urge as if I don't know who, just because seeing her like this is fun.

"Jack," Elsa says, and looks up at me with fury in her eyes.

"Jack? Huh, interesting," I comment.

"We went to the police station and reported you, Justin," Elea clenches her jaw.

_Shit. _

"I gotta go!" I quickly push my chair back and dash out of TCBY.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey!" I shout, and run after Justin.

I then come across an intersection and look both ways when I spot a blond-haired boy running.

I quickly sprint over to him.

Damn, three years of track and field are finally paying off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

As I park my car in front of the supermarket, I see a boy around my age run past my car.

Five seconds later, Elsa also passes by.

Wait, _Elsa_?!

I quickly step out of my car and also run around the building, finally stopping in front of the boy Elsa was chasing.

I push him to the ground, and once I see get a closer look, I see it's... The Subway guy! Aka Justin Fox!

"Elsa, call 911," I command. Elsa nods, and pulls out her phone.

"Let me go!" Justin yells.

"Shut the hell up! Why are you doing all of this?" I ask.

"I've been in prison for so long," Justin grits his teeth as he struggles out of my grasp. "I want _revenge_."

"Hello? Yes, I recently reported a case of text threats and-"

All of a sudden, Justin manages to get out of my grasp and he punches Elsa in the stomach, ends the 911 call, throws Elsa's phone on the ground, and runs.

Elsa's phone cracks, and Elsa falls to the ground.

I quickly run over to her, and Justin runs out of view, becoming a tiny dot in a crowded street.

* * *

><p><strong>OH. MY. GAWD! <strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, would you have helped Elsa?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Elsa, are you okay?" I ask worriedly, helping Elsa up.

"Go-Gotta get Justin," Elsa says with a raspy voice, coughing.

"Elsa, he just punched you really hard! Who knows what will happen if you go again? What if I wasn't here right now? No, it's too dangerous. I'm not letting you go and try to find him agai-"

"Jack, Jack, listen," Elsa cuts me off. I listen intently, waiting for her permission for _me_ to go and beat Justin to pulp.

"I don't give a fuck," Elsa says before running off.

"Wait! Elsa!" I then run after her, but she's already way ahead of me.

_Damn it, curse her three years of track_, I think to myself.

Finally, once I reach the alley which I saw Elsa turn into, I see her pinning Justin to the brick wall.

"Let me go!" Justin struggles.

"No!" Elsa says, and slaps him.

"Holy shit," Justin's eyes then water from the slap.

"Jack, call the cops," Elsa orders.

I nod, then fish in my back pocket for my phone. Once I feel it, I pull it out and dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"Yeah, we have the suspect, Justin Fox, right here," I say.

"Alright. Where are you?" The operator asks.

I glance at a nearby street sign and reply, "21 Mickey Avenue."

"Alright, we'll send someone down. Until then, don't hang up," the operator instructs.

"LET ME GO!" Justin shouts even louder.

"No!" Elsa shouts back, and slaps him even harder which shuts him right up.

A few minutes later, I see cops approaching us and I hang up.

"Justin Fox, you are under arrest," the male cop says.

"Fuck you," Justin hisses under his breath as handcuffs are put on him.

"You have the right to remain silent," the woman cop tells him.

"I don't want that right at all. I mean, if it's a right, it means it's an option. You all are bastards!" Justin swears as he's shoved in the police car.

"Hey, you single?" The woman cop asks me.

"No," I reply firmly, glancing at Elsa.

The woman shrugs and enters the police car, and they drive away.

"Who didn't want me chasing Justin?" Elsa teases, nudging me.

"Justin himself. You beat the crap out of him," I chuckle.

"He was getting on my nerves," Elsa smiles sheepishly.

"Els, was he the reason you broke up with me? So _I_ wouldn't get hurt?" I ask.

"Yes," Elsa looks at her shoes guiltily.

"Well... Now that he's gone, does that mean we're a couple again?" I ask, pulling Elsa's chin up.

Elsa smiles, and I grin, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! <strong>

**And yeah, I had Elsa beat Justin up since _Frozen_ states that we don't need a man. (Even though Jack Frost is Elsa's man)**

**Question: How would you have felt if you were Jack and Elsa said the only reason she broke up with you was to protect you?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"And Elsa beat the crap out of him! Then the cops came and he got arrested," Jack finishes telling the story to our amazed friends.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Merida cheers.

"Princess Elsa, the knight in shining armor," M.K teases.

"Or the dragon. They're more interesting," Hiccup comments.

"It's amazing how much you miss in just an hour," Tink says.

"That is very true. I should've recorded it," Jack says with some regret in his voice.

"Jack!" I playfully swat him.

"It's true! I wish I had a camera," Jack grins.

"Oh, Elsa. Your sister wanted to Skype you, she sent dozens of calls when I was doing homework," M.K says.

"Oh, sorry about that. You guys don't mind if I go, do you?" I smile sheepishly.

"Not at all," they say.

"Jack, you wanna come and tell her the story?" I ask.

"Obviously!" Jack scoffs, and follows me to my dorm.

I open up my laptop, then launch Skype. I send Anna a call, and immediately her cheerful face fills the screen.

"Elsa! You kicked that guy's butt!" Anna exclaims, then clicks on share screen.

A video of what appears to be security camera footage comes up shown on the news, and it shows me slapping Justin with Jack standing in the background.

"Hey, there I am!" Jack points.

"Standing like an idiot," I tease.

"A hot idiot," Jack smiles cockily.

"Elsa! You beat him up so much! Who was that?" Anna's face then reappears on the screen, and I laugh.

"Go on, tell her, Jack," I say, and Jack excitedly goes on, telling Anna the story.

"No way! Elsa, you're like Nancy Drew!" Anna exclaims.

"Anna, are you doing your homework?" I hear knocking, then my Aunt Idina's voice.

"Uh... Yeah!" Anna lies.

"I thought I heard you say Elsa," Aunt Idina says.

"I... Um... Miss Elsa so I named my homework after her!" Anna lies, then quickly waves goodbye to us, ending the call.

"Hey, Nancy. Let's get the others and go to the ice cream place you love," Jack says.

"Okay, but my name is Elsa, not Nancy," I laugh.

"Alright, whatever Miss. Drew," Jack shrugs before walking out of the room.

I laugh, then follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it isn't a lot, but I felt like I should include Anna at some point, so I did!<strong>

** I also found out that someone talked about me behind my back, but it's not like I can confront her because it's an adult. **

**So if anyone out there seeing this message has gossiped or is gossiping about someone (every though I'm sure you guys are angels!) please don't. You think it's not that big of a deal because you're not being affected, but it hurts. A lot. **

**And if you're the victim, I know how it feels. You might think you're alone, but you're not. I know it's hard because people keep giving you advice you don't want to really follow, and they think they know what you should do but they're not the ones in the situation, and we all have feelings which they aren't feeling since they aren't the victim in the situation. **

**Question: If you were Elsa, how would you feel right now?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Graduation is creeping up on us, and Jack has been taking me out almost every single day of the week. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining.

Tonight he can't take me out, though, because Tink, Merida, M.K, and I are all at the mall picking out gowns for the party after graduation that's being held at a cross-country club.

"Elsa, I need you to help me pick out of these two dresses!" M.K exclaims.

"Alright," I say.

"Okay, this one," M.K holds up a dark blue gown that sparkles underneath the many lights in the store.

"Or this one," she then holds up a plain red gown, but when she holds it in front of her I can easily imagine her walking around looking beautiful in it.

"The red. I'm thinking about getting this," I hold up a pale blue Chiffon dress with a thin diamond belt.

"If you don't buy that, I'm buying it for you," Tink states.

"I like this," Merida holds up a simple yellow dress, but it matches her style perfectly.

"I'm definitely getting this," Tink pulls out a dress with different shades of green. It looks like it sort of connects with nature.

"Let's pay," M.K suggests, and we all line up in front of the cash register.

"Hey, aren't you the girl you captured Justin Fox?" A girl behind me asks.

"Yeah," I faintly blush.

"That was some pretty good stuff to watch," the girl grins.

"It was fun, too," I grin.

It's then my turn to pay, and I put my dress on the counter, then pay for most of it with store credit.

I then take my dress- which is now on a hanger with a plastic covering on it- and turn around, walking to Merida, M.K, and Tink.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

We all decided to go to the mall to get our tuxes, so now we're in a store that has way too many formal clothes. Seriously, there isn't a pair of jeans on any rack to be seen!

"Yoo hoo! Big spring blowout! Half off on wedding gowns and tuxes!" The large man behind the counter greets.

"Yeah, we'll take these," I say, quickly pulling out black tuxes in our size.

"Alright, that will be two hundred," the man says.

"Two hundred? What?! Fine," I grumble, handing the money for my tux. The boys do the same for their tuxes, and we just grab them and exit the store.

I just can't wait to see Elsa looking beautiful on graduation night.

* * *

><p><strong>Rushed? Sorry! Our musical is High School Musical and I've been practicing for my audition like craazzzzyyy! <strong>

**Question: How do you think Elsa felt when the girl in the mall asked her if she's the one who captured Justin?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"M.K, hurry up! We've got 15 minutes until graduation starts!" I call to the girl hogging the bathroom.

It's graduation day, and everybody is scurrying around. Getting ready, packing last minute things, setting up chairs...

"Okay, done!" M.K steps out, with her hair curled. She's also wearing pajamas.

"Okay... Now wear your cap and gown!" I tell her, and she nods, running off.

I unplug the curler and put it in my hair necessities bag. I look around the now boring room.

The beds have beige sheets on them, and the walls no longer have posters or pictures. The curtains are now brown since we had to restore them with the ones we started out with.

"Okay, let's go!" M.K says, and we head down to where the graduation is being held.

I'm finally graduating college!

* * *

><p>"Jack Frost," finally, the name I've been waiting to hear!<p>

As Jack goes up to get his diploma, I see him grinning, and I can't help but grin also, proud of him.

Many names later, I hear, "Elsa Westerguard."

I smile as I get my diploma, and when I scan the audience, I see Aunt Idina, Anna, Uncle Chris, Kristoff, Jack's parents, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida's parents and brothers, and Hiccup's family.

When I sit back down, I hear a couple of more names, when it all suddenly happens.

"Please turn your tassels from left, to right," someone intructs.

Hands trembling from happiness, I turn the tassel.

"Congratulations, you have graduated!" We all burst into cheers.

I'm a college graduate!

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V <strong>

I put on my tux, then walk over to Elsa's dorm to pick her up for the dance.

"Hi!" Elsa smiles once she opens the door.

"Hello, beautiful," I reply, kissing her cheek.

"Jack, we're in public!" Elsa blushes.

"Shall we?" I hold out an arm.

"We shall," Elsa laughs, taking my arm.

Once we reach my car, I open the passenger door for Elsa, who sits inside. I then sit inside after I make my way to the other side of the car.

"Do you know where the country club is?" Elsa asks.

"Nope. That's why I'm using a GPS," I say after I punch in the address, then drive over to the country club.

I'm about to make this a very special night for Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>I-I can't believe it's ending so soon ;( ;( <strong>

**I'll be asking random questions now since we no longer have any drama going on. **

**Question: Who's your favorite singer/band? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Jack and I reach the cross country club, and M.K, Nod, Hiccup, Merida, Tink, and Terrence walk up to us.

"We're college graduates!" M.K cheers.

"We all have to meet up and vacation together sometime. I'll even introduce you to my sister and friends!" I say.

"Yeah! We can head over to Florida and go to Harry Potter World!" Tink says.

"Wanna head over to a table?" Nod suggests to all of us, and we make our way to an empty table.

"Attention, everyone!" The hostess of the party, London Tipton, goes up on the podium.

"I hope you're all enjoying the party that _my daddy_ paid for," London begins.

"Anyways, I haven't graduated college, but my close friend, Maddie, has. And it's really an accomplishment. I think... There's a reason I haven't graduated! Anyways, you're all moving on with your lives. There's things you want to do, places you want to see-" London gets cut off by a blond who I know as Maddie.

"London, there's other people who want to give speeches too," Maddie hisses.

"But _my daddy_ paid for this party, so I get to give the longest speech," London says stubbornly.

"Oh, would you just!-" Maddie pushes London off the stage.

"Hey!" London cries in protest, then gets held back by two other people.

"And now please welcome a speech from... Jack Frost," Maddie says sweetly, glancing at the envelope on the podium.

"You're giving a speech?" I ask Jack in disbelief.

"Yep," Jack says, then walks to the podium nervously. That's strange. I mean, it's _Jack_! He never gets nervous talking in front of a crowd!

"Hey everybody! So, we all finished a big thing. Like, really big. I couldn't have done it without Elsa Westerguard, though! Can you come up, Snowflake?" Jack asks into the microphone. I shyly walk up as people applaud.

"Elsa... I have a confession to make," Jack looks me in the eyes. "I hate being your boyfriend."

"Wha- I can't believe you," I turn around, about to walk off the stage. He can break up with me, but not in front of an audience!

"Let me finish," Jack chuckles, grabbing my wrist and whirling me around.

"I hate being your boyfriend because..." He then goes down on one knee, drawing a gasp from the audience. My eyes widen and my hand finds its way towards my mouth.

"Because I want to be more than that. Elsa Westerguard, you're practically the only reason I get up every morning. You're the only reason I'm here, on one knee. And you're most likely going to be the only reason I find life worthwhile. Will you marry me?" Jack asks, and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"Yes," I croak, nodding vigorously. "Yes!"

Jack grins, stands up, and slides the ring on my finger. He then tenderly kisses me as the audience cheers.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" I hear two familiar voices shout.

"Anna? Rapunzel?" I look around once Jack and I step off the stage.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are here?!" I exclaim once Anna, Uncle Chris, Aunt Idina, Hans, Rapunzel, and Jack's parents come into view.

"Of course! I wasn't going to miss my little prince proposing to my future daughter!" Mrs. Frost smiles.

"Oh, Elsa! You've grown so much," Aunt Idina gives me a tearful smile, hugging me.

"We're going to have so much fun dress shopping!" Anna smiles.

"I finally get to have the sister I've always wanted!" Rapunzel also smiles.

"Trust me, you'll get used to Anna after a while," I laugh.

"I wasn't just talking about Anna, I was talking about you too!" Rapunzel beams. I feel my heart swell with pleasure.

"And I finally get the brother I've always wanted," Hans clamps a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Lassie!" I turn to see Merida pushing through the crowd.

"Merida!" I hug her once she comes into my range.

"Congratulations, lassie!" Merida tells me.

"Thank you!" I can't help but grin.

"HEY! _My daddy_ paid for a DJ, so are we gonna party or what?" London asks.

"YEAH!" The crowd shouts, and the DJ puts on music.

This is the best night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I have written so many Jelsa proposals, but none as emotional as this! Trust me, there WILL be more chapters to this story! <strong>

**Question: How would you feel if you were Elsa? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Jack'a P.O.V **

As I'm at work, I receive a call.

"No cellphones on the ice!" My coach bellows.

"Sorry, coach. My wife is pregnant and the baby was due last week. I'm just sort of worried about her," I say sheepishly.

"Alright, pick up the phone then," the coach huffs.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, removing my helmet and tucking it under my arm.

"Is this Jackson Overland Frost?" The voice asks on the other end.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Manny's Hospital. We are calling to inform you your wife has gone into labor," the receptionist says.

"She did? U-Uh, I'll be there in twenty minutes!" I stutter from excitement.

"Coach, I gotta go!" I skate towards him.

"What?" The coach looks baffled.

"My wife went into labor!" I say.

"Go then! Hustle to it, Frost!" The coach blows his whistle, and I quickly skate to the locker room, change, then stuff my hockey stuff into a duffel bag.

I literally run and jump into the car, place the duffle back in the passenger seat, and drive to the hospital.

Once I'm there, I run outside and then into the building.

"Elsa Frost," I say to the receptionist, our of breath.

"Room 502," the receptionist says, and I run.

"502...502..." I mutter, looking for the room. "There! 502!" I rush inside.

"Elsa!" I run to her, ignoring everyone else in the room which includes the nurses, Aunt Idina, Uncle Chris, Anna, and Hans.

"Jack, the baby is coming," Elsa whispers.

"I know. You're going to be the best mommy there's ever been, Snowflake," I kiss her head.

"Promise you'll stay?" Elsa asks.

"Promise," I reply, taking her hand.

"Alright, may everybody please exit?" The doctor asks.

"Doctor, may my husband please stay?" Elsa pleads.

"Yes," the doctor nods.

"Good luck, Elsa," Anna whispers, hugging her, then exiting.

"You'll be just fine, baby girl," Elsa's Aunt Idina reassures her as she and Mr. Pine hug Elsa. They then both exit.

"I can't wait to be an uncle," Hans says, hugging Elsa then also leaving.

And I can't wait to be a dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's P.O.V <strong>

It's been an hour, and all I've been hearing is Elsa screaming and Jack grunting in pain, probably because Elsa is squeezing his hand hard.

"Anna, baby, what's wrong?" Aunt Idina asks me softly. It's then that I realize that I'm crying.

"I-I don't know. I don't know why I'm crying," I say, furiously wiping the tears. But more come.

"Oh, Anna. You're just nervous, that's all," Aunt Idina hugs me, resting her chin on my forehead.

"Imagine how terrified Jack is. Oh, that poor boy. Elsa gripping his hand tightly, his baby on the way, and Uncle Chris tormenting him on the side," Aunt Idina tells me, causing me to giggle.

"I heard that," Uncle Chris says, but smiles.

"Hey! Why don't we all sing a song?" Aunt Idina suggests.

"Sure, why not? There's nobody here anyways," Hans shrugs, and the three of them begin belting out Jingle Bells, with me laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V <strong>

After what seems like years, I hear crying.

"Wait a second. Keep pushing darling," the midwife tells me, sounding surprised. I cry out in pain, and then... I hear more crying?

"Congratulations. You have a set of twins," the midwife announces softly.

"Twins?" I ask.

"Els, you know how you told me you didn't want to know the gender of the baby? Well... That means you didn't ask for the number of babies either. I sort of asked, and..." Jack trails off gives me a sheepish smile.

"Twins. We have twins," I whisper softly to myself, not believing it.

"Are you mad?" Jack asks, worried.

"No. I'm happy, Jack! We're parents!" I smile.

"Here you are," a midwife hands me a baby wrapped in a pink blanket while she hands Jack the other baby wrapped in blue.

"What should we name them?" I ask Jack.

"I have an idea..." Jack says, and once he tells me the names, I smile.

"We got family coming in!" I hear someone say, and Anna, Hans, Aunt Idina, and Uncle Chris walk in, grinning.

"Twins!" Anna squeals, running over.

"What are their names?" Hans asks.

"I think I'll let Elsa do the honors," Jack grins as he cradles...

"Adgar. Adgar and Idun," I feel tears of happiness in my eyes.

"You named them after mom and dad," Hans grins.

"Oh, Elsa! May I hold Idun?" Aunt Idina asks. I nod, and hand her my precious little daughter.

"Idun. You are named after a very special woman," Aunt Idina whispers to Idun, kissing her head. She hands Idun back to me, and gently takes Adgar.

"And Adgar. You're named after a very great man," Aunt Idina then kisses Adgar's head, and hands him back to Jack.

"Congratulations, both of you," Uncle Chris says.

"Thank you, Mr. Pi- I mean, Chris," Jack grins.

"You've done well, boy. You've done well," Uncle Chris says.

"We did, didn't we?" I ask, kissing Idun's head.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IS STILL MORE! Lol, I just needed to say that! <strong>

**I created a story called 'Wedding Steps', and that goes more in depth about the Jelsa wedding than I can ever go in this story, so please check that out because I'm letting YOU guys decide important things like bridesmaid dresses, bachelor party activities, and more! **

**Question: If you had a baby, what would you name him/her?"**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jack's P.O.V **

I open the door, then receive a greeting of cries and wails.

"Jack! You're here!" Elsa kisses me on the cheek once I step into the nursery.

"How are my little angels doing?" I ask, walking over to the crib and picking up Idun.

"I don't know, they haven't stopped crying!" Elsa sighs.

"Hmm... Maybe they just missed Daddy," I say, and tickle Idun's stomach using my mouth. Idun bursts into a smile, and I know I've done my job.

I set her down and then pick up Adgar, then do the same thing which I did to Idun to him. He begins grinning also, and I set him down.

"Hmm... Who's the best Daddy in the world?" I smirk as I turn around.

"Okay, okay, you are!" Elsa laughs.

"You know, I think that I deserve a prize," I murmur as I wrap my arms around Elsa's waist.

"Oh, really?" Elsa asks, leaning in closer with a smile twitching on her lips.

"Yep," I say as I lean in closer, feeling her breath on my face.

"Well, you better catch me!" Elsa squeals, running off. I grin as I chase her, and I finally catch her and almost pull her in for a kiss... When the doorbell rings.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"I don't know," Elsa replies, and she opens the door.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" We open the door to see Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup.

"What? It's our anniversary?! I thought it was on the weekend!" I say, panicked.

"It _is_ on the weekend... Guys, today is Wednesday," Elsa says, arching an eyebrow.

"Idiot! I told you it was on Saturday!" Flynn accuses Hiccup.

"You did not! Besides, Anna said it was today!" Hiccup says.

"Me?! You were the one who told us to mark this day in our calendars!" Anna exclaims. They all begin fighting, when I hold up a hand.

"Guys, it's okay!" I chuckle.

"Yeah, seriously. It's fine! Come on in!" Elsa says as she opens the door wider, and they all saunter in.

"So where are the kids?" Merida asks.

"In the crib. Did you leave Angus with the nanny?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah. I think she's scared of him," Hiccup shrugs.

"Meanwhile my baby kicks me all night," Anna groans.

"And I'm child-free," Flynn adds.

"Well, about that... There's something I've been meaning to tell you all," Rapunzel gives a small smile.

"You're pregnant?!" Anna asks, a twinkle in her eye.

"A baby boy!" Rapunzel squeals, nodding.

"I-I'm going to be... A dad..." Flynn stays still, looking shocked.

"Yeah..." Rapunzel says, suddenly looking worried.

"I should get a tee-shirt for that," Flynn grins. The doorbell then rings again.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Without even waiting, M.K, Nod, Tink, and Terrence fling open the door.

"Idiots, it's not their anniversary!" Hiccup hisses.

"Wha- But Hiccup told us to mark it in our calendars..." M.K says, looking confused.

"Hah! I told you!" Anna jumps up from her seat.

"Woah, slow down Fiestypants. Don't wanna upset the baby," Kristoff says as he stands up, then gently guides Anna back down to the couch.

"What do you mean? I want my baby to grow up very, very energetic," Anna says.

All of a sudden we all hear a cry, most likely Adgar's.

Or Idun's.

Erm... Maybe both?

"I got it," Elsa says, standing up.

"Hey, two of them means the two of us," I say, and follow Elsa to the babies' room.

"Aw. You both just wanted to spend some time with Mommy and Daddy, didn't you?" Elsa croons, picking up Adgar.

"There's my little Princess!" I say as I pick up Idun who begins smiling.

"Aw, you both are so cute," Anna says as she leans against the doorway.

"They inherited Daddy's charms," I joke.

"I think she meant you and Elsa," Rapunzel says, joining us.

"And to think it all started with the sisters being best friends," Anna remarks, smiling at Rapunzel.

"Yeah, we really are sisters now, huh?" Rapunzel beams.

"But don't forget the ship name we made back in high school!" Anna reminds.

"Who could ever forget Jelsa?" Rapunzel grins.

"I know I won't," I say, and finally get the kiss I've been waiting for from Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>The story... Is over. I can't believe it! <strong>

**You guys do not know how much I love you all! Seriously, you all are so sweet and kind, and I know you guys are going to do something amazing with your lives. ****Maybe it can even be to convince Disney and Dreamworks to make a Jelsa movie... **

**Anyways! If you want to read about the preparations for the Jelsa wedding, then read my story Wedding Steps since that is a story just for the wedding. **

**I also have two other Jelsa stories that are still in progress! **

**One is A Shrek Tale which is a Shrek AU with Jelsa. Instead of ogres, there are Snowflakes. And Jack is one of them! He meets Olaf (who is playing Donkey) and they set off to find Princess Elsa (aka Princess Fiona from the movie). **

**Another is More Than Friends AU. It's where Jack moved from Arendelle to Burgress when he was young, but now he's moving back to Arendelle, and he and one of his best friends, Elsa, begin to develope feelings for each other gradually.**

**Anywho! You all have been great readers, but I consider us all to be a gigantic family! **

**I hope I see you guys on other stories! **


End file.
